Vivendo o presente
by Rosana F
Summary: Lupin está de volta a Hogwarts como professor de DCAT - para total sofrimento de Snape. Remus irá tentar de todas as formas ter uma relação mais do que amigável com o Mestre de Poções. Será que ele consegue? Slash - Severus Snape & Remus Lupin.
1. Chapter 1

**Vivendo o presente **está situada no começo do_ terceiro livro_.

Essa é uma fanfic _slash_, portanto, em alguns capítulos terá _lemon_.

OoOoOoOoO

**Vivendo o presente**

_Escrita por Rosana F._

OoOoOoOoO

**Capítulo I – Pouca coisa mudou**

O relógio em cima da mesa marcava dez horas da noite em ponto. Em uma cadeira próxima a mesa, sentado de um jeito relaxado estava Remus Lupin. Seu corpo cansado só confirmava o que era possível ver em seu rosto. Sua pele envelhecida por preocupações demais lhe dava mais idade do que possuía. Em seu rosto ainda era possível ver, embaixo de seus olhos amarelados, profundas olheiras arroxeadas. E, olhando mais de perto podia observar algumas cicatrizes. Emoldurando sua face cansada tinha algumas mexas de cabelo âmbar com alguns fios brancos.

Toc, toc, toc.

Alguém batia a sua porta. Remus olhou para o relógio, estava tarde demais para ser algum aluno. Quem seria? Se endireitou na cadeira e disse:

"Entre."

Severus abriu a porta, entrou e a fechou em seguida.

Lupin identificou seu visitante. Isso realmente era uma surpresa. Era sua primeira semana como professor de Hogwarts. Será que Snape veio lhe dar as boas vindas?, pensou Remus, mas riu de seu pensamento. Não era típico de Severus dar boas vindas para alguém, ainda mais para Lupin, que sempre o considerou como um inimigo.

Snape caminhou até o lobisomem, em seguida depositou um cálice em sua mesa. Essa aproximação permitiu Remus observar melhor o outro professor. Ele tinha a mesma aparência de quando ainda eram jovens. A pela macilenta, os cabelos pretos e oleosos pareciam ter o mesmo comprimento de quando Severus era adolescente. Continuava magro e parecia ter crescido um pouco desde que saíram do colégio, o suficiente para ficar mais alto que Remus. Mas uma coisa havia mudado. Snape não parecia mais inseguro de si. Seu andar era duro e imponente.

Severus também observava Lupin com sua expressão de sempre.. Impassível.

"Trouxe a poção Wolfsbane para você." Remus ia dizer alguma coisa, provavelmente iria agradecer, mas Severus não permitiu que falasse. "Saiba que o diretor me pediu pessoalmente para fazê-la. Quero que fique claro que não faço isso por você, Lupin."

Remus estava um pouco confuso. Fora agredido por Snape e nem havia dito nada para isso.

"Entendo, mas obrigado, Severus. Sei que é muito ocupado, agradeço que tenha gasto seu tempo preparando a minha poção. São poucos os que conseguem produzi-la", disse Lupin com um sorriso cansado.

Snape percebeu o sorriso de Remus, aparentemente não gostou, pois falou, em tom ácido:

"Quero que saiba que não sou seu elfo doméstico. Posso fazer a poção, mas não pretendo vir até aqui trazer para você. Essa é a primeira e última vez."

O sorriso desapareceu do rosto de Lupin. Por que diabos esse homem continuava tão amargo?

"Era só isso que tinha para te dizer, Lupin. Venha ao meu escritório amanhã para pegar mais da poção", disse seco e, em seguida, seguiu para a porta.

"Severus, espere...", pediu Lupin se levantando. "Podemos conversar um pouco?"

Snape endureceu suas feições, como se não quisesse nem um pouco conversar, mas se virou e aguardou até que o outro continuasse.

Remus parecia aliviado.

"Sente-se", sugeriu, indicando com a mão uma cadeira desocupada em frente a ele.

Severus ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda e sentou-se em silêncio. Snape agora olhava diretamente nos olhos de Lupin.

Remus percebeu que os olhos do colega foram outra coisa que haviam se modificado. Estavam sem luz alguma, pareciam sem vida. Um pouco constrangido pelo olhar direto de Severus, Lupin falou:

"Esse clima entre nós... Esse clima de rivalidade... Isso não é mais necessário, é? Não somos mais estudantes. Você não acha que poderíamos tentar ter uma relação... Hum... Amistosa?"

Os finos lábios de Snape se torceram num sorriso de deboche.

"Pensa mesmo isso, Lupin? Acha que me esqueci como você e seus queridos amiguinhos me tratavam?" Novamente Severus não permitiu que Remus respondesse, pois cuspiu o resto das palavras. "Saiba que não esqueci e não pretendo esquecer. Quase fui morto por causa de uma das brincadeiras deles e advinha só? Foi você quem quase me matou. Agora...", disse se levantando. "Se era apenas isso que queria me dizer, então a conversa já acabou."

E pela segunda vez na noite Snape se encaminhou em direção a porta. Estava com a mão da maçaneta quando falou:

"Beba logo a sua poção." E saiu pela porta, para em seguida batê-la com força.

Lupin estava um pouco confuso com a reação de Severus. Por que ele não deixa o passado no passado e segue em frente? Remus deu um longo suspiro e disse:

"Pois saiba que lamento muito pela aquela brincadeira, Severus. Eu não sabia que James e Black iriam fazer aquilo. Se eu soubesse jamais teria permitido."

O Gryffindor esticou o braço e pegou o cálice. Experimentou um gole da poção.

"Argh! É tão amargo...", comentou fazendo uma careta.

Olhou para a janela. Avistou o céu bem límpido, sem nuvens, com poucas estrelas e com uma brilhante lua crescente.

"A lua cheia se aproxima...", falou e voltou a olhar para o cálice. Com uma mão apertou o nariz para evitar sentir o cheiro e com a outra virou todo o conteúdo do cálice na boca.

"Horrível", disse e fez outra careta. Remus se levantou, juntou os trabalhos corrigidos dos alunos do primeiro ano e colocou-os em uma pasta para no dia seguinte entregar para eles. Depois, seguiu para seu quarto, onde pretendia dormir um pouco.

OoOoOoOoO

Severus bateu a porta do escritório de Lupin com força ao sair. Na verdade, queria bater em Remus. Como aquele maldito lobo oferecia uma relação amigável? Era muita cara de pau. Ele pensou o quê? Que Snape havia esquecido todo sofrimento, toda humilhação que Lupin e seus amigos o haviam feito passar?

"Não, eu não esqueci e não vou esquecer", comentou sozinho e se encaminhou para o próprio escritório.

_Continua... : )_

OoOoOoOoO

_**Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?**_

_**Por favor? Por favor? Por favor?**_

_Não sabe o que escrever? Quer uma sugestão? Me manda um smile (: D). Sério. Adoro smiles e vocês me deixariam muito feliz se me mandassem um review. Me mandem? Por favor? ; )  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo com lemon ou seria dark lemon?_

**Capítulo II – Pensamentos incontroláveis**

_POV Severus Snape_

Toc, toc...

Alguém bateu a porta do meu escritório. Já havia passado do toque de recolher da maioria dos alunos, então eu já tinha ideia de quem seria. A porta se abriu antes que eu autorizasse a entrada do visitante. Simplesmente detesto essas pessoas expansivas.

Lupin enfiou a cabeça para dentro de minha sala e perguntou:

"Posso entrar?" Seu olhar primeiro vagou até mim, depois caiu sob Draco. Então acrescentou: "Se estiver ocupado agora Severus, eu posso voltar mais tarde."

"Entre, Lupin", disse seco. Depois, falei para o aluno sentado a minha frente:

"Terminamos esse assunto por hoje, senhor Malfoy."

O jovem não se levantou, encarava o lobisomem com um olhar que eu já havia visto antes. Um olhar exatamente igual ao de Lucius quando tinha aproximadamente a mesma idade do filho e olhava para um Lupin uns vinte anos mais jovem. Nojo, asco e repugnância... São palavras perfeitas para definir sua expressão.

"Senhor Malfoy?", chamei de novo. Ele tirou os olhos do lobisomem e me olhou com o que acredito ser um olhar acusatório. Então repeti para ele: "Já pode ir, senhor Malfoy. Boa noite!"

Ele se levantou e disse com seu tom usual, arrogante e arrastado:

"Boa noite, professor!"

O garoto foi em direção a porta. Lupin a mantinha aberta para sua saída. Ele era mesmo um homem patético! Estava sorrindo para Malfoy quando falou:

"Draco, por favor, queira não se atrasar para a aula amanhã, sim? Estudaremos grindylows."

Não pude ver o rosto de Malfoy quando Lupin o advertiu, mas acredito que ele tenha ficado vermelho de ódio.

"Sim, _professor_." A última palavra saiu meio engasgada.

O aluno saiu e Lupin fechou a porta, depois veio em minha direção. Continuava sorrindo. Por isso eu precisava tirar o sorriso da cara dele!

"Não me admira que seus alunos se atrasem. Grindylows são criaturas das trevas _tão_ interessante", comentei com sarcasmo, depois olhei bem para ele. O lobisomem não pareceu se abalar, mas seu sorriso diminuiu um pouco.

O Gryffindor se sentou no local onde Draco estivera e perguntou em tom casual:

"Acha que lobisomens são criaturas das trevas mais interessantes?" Ele olhava fixamente para mim, como se analisasse minha reação.

Qual foi sua intenção com essa pergunta? Ele queria saber se_ eu_ o achava interessante? Não vou responder uma asneira dessas! Achei melhor mudar de assunto.

"Sua poção está aqui. Vou pegar um cálice."

Levantei-me e caminhei até uma das estantes que ficava do lado oposto da minha escrivaninha. Nessa estante estava o caldeirão cheio com a poção e o cálice. Enchi o cálice com a poção e, em seguida, senti a presença de algo atrás de mim. Rapidamente me virei e vi que era _só_ o Lupin. Pergunto-me como ele chegou atrás de mim fazendo tão pouco barulho. Maldito lobisomem! Estava tão agitado que demorei alguns segundos para reparar sua feição. Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam, a boca estava úmida, como se houvesse a umidificado com saliva e suas bochechas, mesmo atrás das cicatrizes, estavam rosadas. Ele colocou as mãos na parede atrás de minhas costas, me prendendo entre a parede e ele.

"O que diabos está fazendo, Lupin?", perguntei. A irritação alterava minha voz. Enquanto isso, passei o cálice para a mão esquerda, enquanto a direita ia na direção da minha varinha dentro da minha veste. Segurei-a firmemente, iria enfeitiçá-lo caso ele não se afastasse.

"Você não me respondeu. Gosta de lobisomens ou não?", ele questionou de um jeito... Sedutor? Provocativo? Charmoso? Não sei ao certo dizer. Havia muitos anos que ninguém flertava comigo e vice-e-versa.

"Saia da minha frente, lobisomem." Eu não aumentei o timbre da minha voz, mas meu tom deixava claro que era uma ameaça. Mas, para meu desespero ele não se abalou. Apenas apareceu meio decepcionado. Pegou a taça de minha mão e rapidamente se afastou.

"Me desculpe e obrigado", falou inexpressivo e foi em direção a porta. Tocou na maçaneta e disse sem se virar: "Boa noite!" E saiu fechando a porta.

Relaxei com um suspiro.

O que foi isso? Ele estava fora de si. Só pode ser isso. Mas... O que é isso que está acontecendo comigo? Por que meu batimento cardíaco está acelerado? Por que minha testa está suada? Por que meu estômago parece estar raivoso, se revirando? E por que, diabos, minhas mãos estão tremendo?

Inspirei uma boa quantidade de ar para me acalmar.

Algo na minha cabeça disse:_ Calma, Severus. É só adrenalina. Você pensou que ele fosse te atacar e, por isso, seu corpo reagiu. _Era a minha razão. Sorri de tranquilidade.

Outra voz, ainda dentro da minha cabeça. Uma voz endiabrada e amaldiçoada questionou: _Será que é _só_ isso mesmo? Você não gostou de saber que ele seria professor esse ano? Você não queria revê-lo? Você não queria, finalmente, poder tocar em sua pele tão cheia de cicatrizes?_

"Vou dormir", falei, ignorando ambas as vozes na minha cabeça. Não era bom sinal estar ouvindo aquilo.

Fui para o quarto, anexo ao meu escritório. Troquei de roupas e me deitei. Fechei os olhos, mas não sentia sono. Mudei de lugar na cama, mas ainda não sentia sono. Fiquei me remexendo na cama por aproximadamente uns trinta minutos. Simplesmente não conseguia dormir.

Levantei-me da cama e peguei uma Poção de Sono que deixava guardada no criado mudo. Virei todo o conteúdo de uma vez na boca. Sorri. Enquanto o líquido descia pelo meu esôfago eu já conseguia sentir a maravilhosa sensação calmante e tranquilizadora que a poção proporcionava. Bocejei. Então a voz endiabrada disse na minha cabeça: _Está precisando tomar poções para _dormir_? Há quantos anos uma pessoa não te desestabilizava assim?_

Eu já ia responder algo ácido para mim mesmo, mas a sonolência estava forte. Tive que me deitar para não cair no chão. Deitado, fechei os olhos quase que involuntariamente e depois tudo ficou escuro.

OoOoOoOoO

Só podia ser um sonho! Uma _droga_ de sonho, por sinal.

Porque eu me vi correndo em direção a sala de Lupin.

Porque meus olhos estavam ensandecidos de desejo quando o encontrei apenas usando calças em seu quarto.

Porque eu praticamente voei na direção dele e comecei a deslizar as mãos por seu tórax, cicatrizes e mamilos.

Porque depois de apenas apalpá-lo, eu senti um desejo doido de senti-lo com a boca. Eu beijei boa parte do seu abdômen e ainda assim não me sentia satisfeito. Eu queria _mais_ dele.

Porque enquanto eu o atacava com a boca ele não reagia, apenas gemia de prazer e sussurrava meu nome de um jeito que me fazia adorar meu nome.

Porque eu arranquei suas calças junto com a sua cueca em poucos segundos e encontrei seu membro totalmente ereto. Mesmo no sonho eu senti minha confusão. Como ele conseguia sentir atração por mim? Como ele conseguiu ficar excitado comigo? Ah, eu _não_ _quero_ respostas! Não no meu sonho erótico! Eu o empurrei com força na cama. Sim, com força, algo que aprendi em minha época de Comensal da Morte. _Nunca seja gentil com as vítimas_.

Eu não me deitei, apenas me ajoelhei no chão e puxei suas pernas para perto de onde eu estava, agora meu rosto estava bem próximo da sua ereção. Eu o engoli, depois chupei alguns segundos e comecei o fazer um movimento de sobe e desce. O tempo todo eu olhava para seu rosto. Estava contorcido de prazer, os olhos fechados e a boca soltava sons inteligíveis. Ele estava perdendo o controle e, aparentemente, no sonho era isso que eu queria. Quando eu percebi que ele estava chegando ao clímax, eu parei. Ele abriu os olhos, confuso.

"Por que...?", ele começou a perguntar.

Eu o interrompi:

"Acha que vim aqui _lhe_ dar prazer? Errou se achou isso, lobisomem. Eu vim aqui para _eu_ ter prazer."

Levantei-me e com um movimento de varinha, ele estava de bruços. Não tirei as calças, apenas coloquei meu membro para fora. No sonho eu queria fazê-lo entender que ele era apenas um brinquedo, que me proporcionaria prazer. Ajoelhei-me na cama e coloquei um travesseiro em baixo de sua barriga. Minha ereção já implora para ser aliviada. Eu receberia esse alívio. O penetrei de sua só vez, sem nem prepará-lo.

Ele gritou, é óbvio. Tinha dor no seu grito e mais alguma coisa. Não consegui identificar. Mas gostei de ouvi-lo gritar. Saí quase completamente para preenchê-lo novamente. E de novo, ele gritou. O mesmo grito, dor e... Prazer? O desgraçado do meu sonho era masoquista. Voltei a me movimentar, com movimentos cadenciados, mas não muito rápidos. Ao que parece ele perdeu a voz, mas eu lembraria a ele onde encontrá-la. Puxei seu cabelo com firmeza. Ele ganiu de dor. Eu sorri. Se ele era um maldito masoquista, eu era um maldito sádico, o que era uma maldita boa combinação.

"Quero ouvir você gritar, entendeu?" Usei meu tom letal.

"Sim", ele assentiu.

Me movimentava mais rápido agora. E foi com prazer que reparei que seus gritos acompanhavam meus movimentos. Meu ritmo agora estava descontrolado e segundos depois eu gozei dentro dele. Eu arfei de prazer e ele gritou meu nome:

"Severus!"

Sorri internamente e caí deitado em cima dele. Tentava controlar minha respiração, em baixo de mim ele também arfava, mas se mexia. Ele retirou o travesseiro de baixo dele e se virou para ficar de frente para mim. Ele sorria, aquele maldito sorriso sereno que parecia estar impresso permanentemente na cara dele. E no meu sonho maluco eu não fechei a cara, como normalmente faria quando o vejo sorrindo sem motivo, eu apenas fiquei o admirando. Ele passou os braços em volta do meu corpo, me abraçando, e aproximou o rosto do meu. Confesso que essa aceitação me deixava confuso. Nenhuma de minhas vítimas aceitava bem o... _Estupro_. Mas Lupin continuava me abraçando, com uma das mãos mexeu em meu cabelo, o colocando atrás de minha orelha.

"Então... Agora eu posso beijar você?", ele perguntou e seu sorriso expandiu mais.

E foi aí que o sonho erótico ou simplesmente pesadelo acabou. Acordei suado e para minha total vergonha ereto. Sentei-me na cama e murmurei:

"Eu realmente odeio você, Lupin."

_Mentira,_ gritou a voz em minha cabeça.

"Cale a boca! Foi um sonho. Ou um pesadelo. Apenas isso."

_Você gostou,_ falou a razão.

"Assim como gosto eu gosto de dar aulas", zombei.

_Nunca te vi ficar empolgado _assim_ na sala de aula_.

Rosnei, mas retruquei:

"No pesadelo eu transava com ele. Como queria que eu não me empolgasse?"

_Primeiro, pare de falar que é pesadelo. Sabe que não foi. E, segundo, como você pôde se _empolgar_ com alguém que odeia?,_ questionou a razão.

"Não sei se você se lembra, mas sou Comensal da Morte", falei mostrando a Marca Negra no meu braço esquerdo para ninguém. Percebi minha insanidade. Estava discutindo comigo mesmo. "Talvez eu realmente esteja ficando doido. Quatorze anos com Dumbledore, o que eu poderia esperar?"

Mas havia uma certa verdade nas minhas palavras. Eu me empolguei com todos e todas que eu violentei no passado. Lembrar dessa parte do meu passado me trazia um certo amargo a boca. Nunca era minha escolha violentar ou torturar. Era muito mais fácil simplesmente matar. Matar não trás sequelas, quer dizer, pelo menos _não _para as vítimas. As sequelas e feridas do assassino não vem ao caso.

_Continua... : )_

OoOoOoOoO

_**Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?**_

_**Por favor? Por favor? Por favor?**_

_Não sabe o que escrever? Quer uma sugestão? Me manda um smile (: D). Sério. Adoro smiles e vocês me deixariam muito feliz se me mandassem um review. Me mandem? Por favor? ; )_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III – Reações incontroláveis**

_POV Remus Lupin_

Com o quê eu estava na cabeça? Não faço a mínima ideia! Ver diariamente Severus, Harry (que é igual a James) e Draco (que é idêntico a Lucius) me deixou saudoso do passado. Isso sem mencionar as fotos de Black nos jornais. Saudades de quando eu era apenas um estudante em Hogwarts. Saudades da época mais feliz da minha vida. E, principalmente, saudades de quando eu achava que podia seduzir o garoto mal encarado da casa rival. Quanta tolice a minha! Severus não mudou nada. Quer dizer, mais ou menos. Sua personalidade continua a mesma. O Slytherin malvado; chego a compadecer por seus alunos. Seu físico também continua o mesmo. Alto, cabelos e olhos extremamente pretos, magro, palidez doentia, mas... Sua postura... Como mudou! Se no passado ele andava curvado e olhando para o chão, agora ele tem um andar imponente e elegante. Ele se tornou um homem totalmente seguro de si.

Mas, nada disso justifica eu ter me aproximado tanto dele! Droga! Como vou olhar para ele na mesa dos professores? Será que ele vai falar com Dumbledore?

Tive que ri da minha própria ideia. Severus se queixando que eu parti para cima dele para outra pessoa? Nem em sonhos. Ele sempre foi discreto e reservado demais. E eu sempre adorei isso nele.

OoOoOoOoO

Acordei cedo no dia seguinte. Tomei um longo banho depois, vasculhei o armário a procura de uma veste que estivesse menos esburacada. Escolhi uma veste marrom, a vesti e desci as escadas até o Saguão de Entrada.

Cheguei ao Salão Principal e havia apenas meia dúzia de alunos nas mesas e... Severus. Ah! Graças a Merlin! Dumbledore também estava lá. Não percebi que havia parado de andar, então recomecei a caminhar normalmente até a mesa dos professores. Sentei-me ao lado direito do diretor. Do lado esquerdo dele está Severus.

"Bom dia!", Dumbledore me saudou sorrindo.

"Bom dia!", respondi sorrindo também.

Snape permaneceu em silêncio. Ele remexia o bacon e os ovos de seu prato sem realmente comer alguma coisa.

Bebi um gole de suco de abóbora, tentando não ficar encarando o outro professor.

"Como está indo sua primeira semana, Remus?"

"Fantástica, professor. Estou muito feliz por estar em Hogwarts novamente."

"Certamente está feliz, Lupin. Há quanto tempo estava desempregado antes de o diretor lhe oferecer um emprego?", perguntou Severus e havia crueldade em sua voz.

Engoli em seco. Meu sorriso desapareceu involuntariamente. Como ele podia ser cruel assim, logo pela manhã? Snape me olhava com um sorriso maldoso. Seu sorriso aumentou quando constatou que eu não sorria mais.

Vi a cabeça de Dumbledore girar até mim para depois ir em direção a ele.

"Meninos, por favor. Vocês já não estão mais em casas rivais. E mesmo que estivessem não há necessidade dessa rivalidade e implicação. Peço que superem o passado e tentem se dar bem, sim?" Ele terminou dando um longo olhar para Snape.

O sorriso de Severus desapareceu instantaneamente. Depois ele assentiu lentamente com a cabeça.

"Claro, diretor."

Então, Albus olhou para mim. Ele esperava que eu dissesse algo. Olhei para ele e tentei esboçar um sorriso.

"Sou muito grato por Severus preparar a minha poção", disse e acrescentei olhando para Snape, que observava a parede e parecia raivoso: "Eu nunca tive nada contra você, Severus. E realmente ficaria feliz se fossemos amigos."

Dumbledore abriu um grande sorriso receptivo para mim. Seus olhos azuis claros brilham por trás dos óculos de meia lua. Sua alegria é tão contagiante que me vejo sorrindo para o velho bruxo.

"Que bom, meninos!", ele falou, empolgado. "Agora por que você não come um pouco, Remus?"

Snape se levantou arrastando a cadeira, parecia irritadíssimo. De pé, ele caminhou em direção as masmorras. Os alunos que vinham na direção contrária a dele deram passagem para o professor passar.

Ao mesmo tempo que Severus ia embora, chegava Minerva. Ela sentou-se ao meu lado.

"Não ligue para isso, Remus. O humor de Severus nunca foi muito bom, mas acredito que fique pior pela manhã", disse em tom ameno.

McGonagall apertou os lábios, parecia contrariada. Lançava um olhar duro na direção onde Snape tinha ido.

"Albus, Remus conhece Severus melhor do que nós. Eles estudaram juntos", falou e depois se virou para mim. "Tente não deixar ele te irritar, Remus. Ele é particularmente irritante quando vem se gabar pelo fato de Slytherin ter ganhado mais Taças de Quadribol do que Gryffindor."

"Mas você não tem do que reclamar, Minerva. Desde que Harry chegou você ganhou uma Taça de Quadribol."

"E foi um alívio, Albus! Snape me azucrinava falando que Gryffindor não ganhava a Taça de Quadribol havia sete anos. Sete anos! Sou muito grata por Potter ter herdado o talento do pai."

"Verdade? Harry também é...?", questionei.

"Apanhador. Desde os onze anos", disse a bruxa satisfeita.

Depois chegou Hagrid e os três começaram a falar sobre como Harry é parecido com James. Meu estômago se remexeu. A última coisa que quero são mais lembranças do passado nesse momento. Dou uma desculpa sobre pegar os trabalhos dos alunos no escritório e vou atrás de Severus nas masmorras. Espero que eles não tenham percebido que não segui na direção do meu escritório.

Não tenho certeza se Snape está realmente em seu escritório ou se foi para a sala de aula onde dará aula.

Toc, toc... Bati em sua porta e torci para que tivesse alguém lá dentro.

Severus abriu a porta depois de alguns segundos, me reconheceu e pensei que ele fosse fechar a porta em minha cara.

"Em que lhe posso ser útil, Lupin?", questionou gelado.

Seu tom frio é desanimador, mas prometi a Dumbledore que tentaria me entender com Snape.

"Você quer tentar uma trégua ou não, Severus?"

"Trégua?", ele repetiu erguendo a sobrancelha esquerda.

"Nunca fiz nada contra você, Severus..."

"É claro que não fez nada contra mim, Lupin. Mas a sua outra personalidade só queria me dar umas mordidas para provar o meu gosto, não é mesmo?"

"Ah, Severus! Por favor! Por que você não consegue esquecer o passado?"

Alguns alunos Slytherin passavam no corredor. Snape lançou um olhar assustador para eles e eles aceleraram o passo.

"Entre, Lupin."

Eu entrei em seu escritório e me sentei na cadeira em frente a sua escrivaninha. A decoração desse lugar é no mínimo peculiar. Inúmeras estantes com frascos com líquidos coloridos contendo pedaços de animais e plantas. As paredes e o chão de pedra fazem o clima ficar mais frio. A iluminação que vem do lustre é precária, deixando a sala com o ambiente no mínimo sombrio.

Ele fechou a porta e me analisou. Apoiou o corpo na porta e disse:

"Perdoar não é uma das minhas virtudes."

Dou um suspiro cansado.

"Então vamos passar o ano assim? Como rivais?"

Snape abriu um sorriso desdenhoso.

"Se você não for demitido antes, suponho que sim."

"E o que prometeu a Dumbledore?"

"Eu continuo fazendo sua poção, não é?"

Revirei os olhos. Ele ainda é imaturo.

"Se importa que eu faça uma pergunta?"

Severus cruzou os braços. Um ato nada amigável, por isso acrescentei:

"Depois, se quiser, você pode passar o tempo que eu ficar aqui no castelo me ignorando completamente."

Ele não esboçou reação, mas respondeu:

"Pergunte logo, Lupin."

"O que Si...", pausei. Falar o nome de Sirius em voz alta é dolorido. "O que Black e James lhe disseram para que você fosse ao meu encontro na Casa dos Gritos? Eles nunca me disseram qual foi o argumento que usaram."

Ele me fitou intensamente por um instante. Seu rosto estava totalmente impassível. Não tinha ideia do que estava pensando. Ficou assim por longos segundos. Eu ia me levantar para sair, já que achava que ele não ia me responder. Então ele falou:

"Seus amigos me disseram que eu encontraria algo que eu queria muito lá. O senso de humor deles era fantástico, não é?"

"Só disseram isso? É tão curioso assim?"

Sua feição mudou rapidamente. Não estava impassível, estava com raiva.

"Aonde você quer chegar?"

"Me desculpe, mas eu enganei você. Eles me contaram que para convencê-lo, disseram que _eu_ estaria lá e você poderia ver com seus próprios olhos o motivo da minha doença."

Ele não me olhou quando respondeu:

"E daí? Dá no mesmo."

"Quer dizer _eu_ sou algo que você quer muito?"

Dessa vez ele não se abalou. Me olhou com desprezo.

"É uma piada, Lupin? O que eu queria muito era confirmar minha teoria de que você era lobisomem. Eu reparei que você ficava doente apenas nas luas cheias."

"Quer dizer que desde que éramos adolescentes você reparava em mim?", perguntei e me levantei.

Snape abriu a porta.

"Acho melhor você ir para sua sala de aula."

Eu dei passos lentos em direção a ele. Quando estou bem perto da porta, fechei-a prendendo Severus entre mim e a porta.

Snape se afastou de mim, grudando o corpo na porta. Ele não me olhava, fitava o chão. Esse jeito tímido me lembrava o Severus adolescente. Mas eu não sou idiota. Eu percebi que sua mão direita buscava algo dentro das vestes, provavelmente a varinha.

Então ele falou com seu tom perigoso e suave:

"Saia de perto de mim."

"Por que?"

Ele me olhou extremamente irado. Seus olhos parecem carvões em chama, o preto do carvão sendo consumido pelo fogo da ira.

"Saia... De... Perto... De... Mim...", ele diz pausadamente.

Ainda não acredito que ele esteja falando serio. Se quisesse me enfeitiçar já teria o feito. Então, arriscando minha vida e meu cargo como professor eu beijei o queixo dele.

Severus permitiu que eu o beijasse, então senti um punho ligeiro acertar minha face no lado esquerdo. O impacto do golpe me fez cair no chão. Em seguida, ele pisou em cima do meu estômago com força, me fazendo perder o ar.

"Toque em mim novamente e será a última coisa que fará na vida."

Minha insensatez é tão grande que não sinto medo de sua ameaça.

"Vai me matar, Severus? E Dumbledore e os outros professores?"

Então ele riu sem humor. Um riso de Comensal da Morte.

"Eu não falei que ia te matar, Lupin. Eu simplesmente posso usar Cruciatus demais em você, e você acabará como um maluco que não sabe nem o próprio nome."

Sua promessa me faz arrepiar, mas sinto uma vontade muito forte de me declarar.

"Acredito em você. Eu posso até esquecer quem sou, mas, ainda assim, eu não seria capaz de te esquecer. Penso em você todos os dias, desde que te conheci."

Minha declaração o deixou sem ação. Ele me olhou surpreso por um longo minuto até que alguém bateu na porta.

Toc, toc...

Severus voltou a si. Olhou para a porta, então me observou caído no chão.

"Se levante", ele sussurrou. "Lupin..." Ele me fitou e seu olhar não é nada característico dele. Parecia temeroso. "Não faça barulho e depois resolveremos esse problema."

_Problema_? Mas faço o que pede.

O vi respirar fundo e abrir a porta. Então sua feição relaxou, ele quase sorriu.

"Senhor Filch?"

"Professor Snape, os alunos do terceiro ano estão esperando. O senhor está atrasado faz cinco minutos."

Observei ele olhar para o relógio, então se voltou para o zelador.

"Eu já estou indo. Poderia abrir a porta da sala para eles?"

"Sim, senhor."

Severus fechou a porta e eu me levantei rapidamente e me joguei atrás dele, o abraçando. Estou perdendo totalmente meu pudor hoje.

"Eu quero você...", sussurrei.

"Não diga isso, Lupin", pediu. Ele soltou os meus braços e se virou em minha direção. Olhou o estrago que deve estar minha bochecha esquerda. "Eu tenho que dar aula e, acredito, você também..."

Então cheguei ao cume da minha humilhação.

"Se você não transar comigo, eu conto a Dumbledore que o hematoma do meu rosto foi feito por você."

Minha chantagem é tão nojenta que ele se afastou alguns passos de mim. Sua feição estava distorcida com asco. Evitei encará-lo, olhava minhas mãos enquanto aguardava a resposta.

"Quer que eu transe com você ou com o lobisomem?", perguntou depois de alguns segundos em silêncio.

"Comigo, Remus Lupin, é claro."

"Quando?"

"Pode ser hoje a noite?"

"Pode ser quando você quiser", ele disse, ríspido. "Você é o opressor e eu sou o oprimido."

"Então será hoje a noite. Aqui."

"Aqui?"

"Eu sou o opressor, se esqueceu?"

"Não, _milord_, acho que não esqueci. Mas... Como você não vai disfarçar isso?", ele questionou apontando para o meu rosto.

Coloquei a mão na minha mandíbula dolorida.

"Não precisa. O armário caiu em cima de mim quando fui buscar uns trabalhos dos alunos depois do café da manhã."

Snape me olhou incrédulo.

"Subestimei sua inteligência, lobisomem. Você planejou tudo isso, certo? Me provocar, ser golpeado e depois, para finalizar me chantagear, não foi?" Ele estava numa fúria contida.

"E que diferença faz?", disse, tentando soar indiferente. A verdade é que eu conheço Severus. Mesmo que eu diga não, ele vai continuar achando que eu planejei essa insanidade. Uma _prazerosa_ insanidade, mas ainda assim uma insanidade.

"Saia primeiro. Será menos suspeito se não nos virem juntos."

"As dez eu volto."

"Eu estarei pronto para você, lobisomem", ele falou feroz.

Abri a porta do escritório e corri até minha sala aula. Estou feliz! Terei Severus! Mesmo que seja contra a vontade dele e somente por uma noite. Mas ele será meu!

_Continua... : )_

OoOoOoOoO

_**Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?**_

_**Por favor? Por favor? Por favor?**_

_Não sabe o que escrever? Quer uma sugestão? Me manda um smile (: D). Sério. Adoro smiles e vocês me deixariam muito feliz se me mandassem um review. Me mandem? Por favor? ; )_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV – Truques**

_POV Severus Snape_

Observei o lobisomem sair da minha sala. Se antes eu apenas desconfiava que tê-lo como professor esse ano não seria bom, agora eu tinha absoluta certeza.

Nem se fosse _interrogado _e _torturado_ pelo Lord das Trevas eu admitiria que adorei a proposta dele. Mas eu não sou assim. Ele não manda em mim. Ao longo do dia vou pensar em alguma coisa para fazer com ele, ou melhor, para não ter que _fazer_ com ele.

Vou pensar depois, agora eu tenho que dar aula para a _adorável_ turma do terceiro ano mista de Slytherin e Gryffindor.

OoOoOoOoO

Coloquei os ingredientes e o modo de preparo no quadro negro e me sentei, esperando, esses cabeças de vento _tentarem_ reproduzir a poção.

Olhava para os alunos sem realmente vê-los. Minha cabeça estava em Lupin. Homem sem escrúpulos. Nunca pensei que ele seria capaz de me chantagear, ele sempre aparentava ser tão certinho. Como as aparências enganam...

Concentrei minha atenção na turma, pois algo chamou minha atenção. Malfoy acabara de jogar algo, talvez um galho de Salgueiro, no caldeirão de Longbottom. A poção do garoto começou a exalar vapores brancos. Potter assistiu a ação, e parecia furioso. Ele procurava a varinha nas vestes. Irá enfeitiçar Malfoy, provavelmente. Não posso permitir, é óbvio.

"Senhor Potter?", chamei e ele me olha irritado. "Por que não me dá o ilustre prazer de se sentar perto de mim?

Ele não se mexeu.

"Professor... Malfoy colocou algo no caldeirão de Neville..."

"Potter! Pare de acusar seus colegas de classe e venha já para cá! Agora!" Meu tom era perigoso.

Ele resmungou algo para Longbottom, tirou seu caldeirão do fogo, colocou a mochila nas costas e caminhou até a bancada mais próxima da minha mesa. Jogou suas coisas na bancada e se sentou. Ele não olhou para mim. Apenas ascendeu o fogo e colocou o caldeirão em cima da chama.

Então fitei o outro Gryffindor.

"Senhor Longbottom, era para sua poção estar soltando vapor?"

Alguns Slytherin, incluindo Malfoy, sorriram. O Gryffindor por sua vez ficou pálido. Se estivesse mais perto poderia ver o suor brotando de sua testa. Esse garoto simplesmente tem mais medo de mim do que do Lord das Trevas. Eu adoro isso.

Estava observando Longbottom tão minuciosamente que não percebi Potter, bem na minha frente tremendo de raiva.

"O caldeirão dele não estaria soltando vapor se Malfoy não tivesse jogado algo dentro dele!"

"Não me lembro de ter perguntado sua opinião, Potter! Menos 10 pontos para Gryffindor por sua interrupção. E menos 10 pontos por acusar um colega pela incompetência de Longbottom."

Potter continuava tremendo. Ele me olhou como se pudesse me matar somente com o olhar.

Granger levantou a mão. A senhorita irritante sempre tem uma resposta. Ignorei-a por alguns segundos.

"Pois não, senhorita Granger?"

"Eu vi Malfoy atirando um pedaço de Salgueiro no caldeirão do Neville."

"Ah, você viu?"

"Eu também vi", comentou Weasley.

Olhei rapidamente para Potter, esperando ele falar algo também. Mas o garoto estava olhando para o caldeirão concentrado, como se estivesse se controlando.

"O que me diz, senhor Malfoy?"

"Eles estão mentindo, professor. Não há nenhuma prova _concentra_ contra mim."

"Senhor Longbottom?"

Ele me lançou um olhar assustado.

"Eu fiz... Eu fiz tudo certo, professor. Não tinha porque minha poção soltar fumaça..."

"_Você_ fez tudo certo, senhor Longbottom?", perguntei com um sorriso debochado. "Então hoje é uma exceção, pois em todas as minhas outras aulas você não acertou uma única poção."

"Snape... _Professor_ Snape, por que não procura o pedaço de madeira no caldeirão de Neville? É a prova concentra de que Malfoy é um cretino", sugeriu Potter.

Draco ficou vermelho de ódio.

Todos os alunos observavam a mim e Potter. Lancei um olhar raivoso para todos.

"Voltem ao seus trabalhos", depois apontei para o relógio. "Vocês tem menos que uma hora para terminarem isso."

Eles rapidamente se apressaram a fazer alguma coisa, ou a _parecer_ que faziam alguma coisa.

Me aproximei de Potter e diminui o timbre de minha voz para que somente ele ouvisse o que eu diria.

"Eu vou procurar o tal pedaço de Salgueiro no caldeirão de Longbottom, Potter. Caso eu não encontrar nada você ficará uma semana em detenção comigo para aprender a não acusar as pessoas sem razão."

Ele sorriu para mim.

"E caso encontre algo professor..."

Também lhe dou um sorriso desdenhoso.

"Caso eu encontre você _não_ terá uma semana de detenção comigo."

Caminhei até onde estava a bancada de Longbottom. Quase sinto pena do garoto. Ele não tem consciência de que o vapor que saiu do caldeirão é justamente o Salgueiro sendo evaporizado pela poção. Portanto, não há como eu encontrar _nada_ no caldeirão dele.

Parei em frente a Longbottom. Olhei para ele, mas ele desviou o olhar.

"Vou dar uma olhada na sua poção para ver se realmente tem algo a mais nela."

Peguei uma concha e mexi no caldeirão algumas vezes. Me virei para olhar para Granger e Weasley.

"Aparentemente não tem nada aqui. Vocês mentiram para mim", disse em um tom suave e perigoso.

"Mas, professor..."

"O salgueiro pode ter sido...", começou Granger.

"Já basta! Por mentirem para mim menos 10 pontos para cada um, totalizando menos 30 pontos. Somando com os 20 que Potter perdeu, isso dá menos 50 pontos a menos para Gryffindor. Logo na primeira semana", pausei, então acrescentei maldoso: "McGonagall não vai gostar nada."

OoOoOoOoO

Eu observava enquanto o garoto limpava manualmente meus vidros, que antes continham líquidos viscosos e mal cheirosos.

"Aprenda, Potter. Não acuse os outros caso não tenha certeza."

Ele não olhou para mim.

"Mas aprenda, principalmente, você não pode mentir para mim."

Novamente ele não diz nada.

Consultei o relógio. Cinco para as dez.

"Potter, por hoje é só. Pode ir."

O aluno colocou o vidro perfeitamente limpo em cima de minha mesa.

"Boa noite, _professor_", disse e se levantou da cadeira.

Toc, toc, toc.

Droga! Lupin chegou antes da hora.

Remus abriu a porta sorrindo. Aquele sorriso sereno que ele sempre usa. Ele se surpreendeu quando viu Harry, me lançou um olhar questionador, mas falou com o garoto:

"Olá Harry!"

"Oi professor."

"Potter já está de saída."

"Detenção?", perguntou para o garoto.

"Pois é."

"Se comporte, Potter e prive nós dois desses encontros desagradáveis."

O garoto não comentou nada, apenas me lançou um olhar raivoso e caminhou até a porta.

"Boa noite, Harry."

"Até amanhã, professor", disse o aluno e saiu de minha sala.

Lupin me fitou com um olhar de desaprovação, mas não comentou nada.

"Tome sua poção primeiro", falei indicando o cálice que acabara de colocar sob a mesa.

Ele assentiu. Pegou a taça e levou aos lábios. Bebeu um pequeno gole, colocou a taça de volta na minha mesa e me perguntou em tom sério:

"O que foi isso que acabei de beber?"

Sorrio com prazer e escárnio.

"Certamente não foi a poção Wolfsbane." Olhei para ele e meu sorriso aumentou. O hematoma do rosto dele está sumindo rapidamente. "Veja seu rosto."

Remus olhou para meus armários de vidro e usou o reflexo do vidro como espelho para ver o próprio rosto.

"Inocente até que se prove o contrário, Lupin. E a prova do crime se foi, portanto, eu sou inocente", expliquei triunfante.

"Não entendo..."

"Eu não vou tocar em você, Lupin."

"Eu...", ele tentou falar, mas está completamente desarticulado.

"Vai fazer o que?", questionei com deboche. "Mostrar a Dumbledore suas memórias de ontem? Acho que não, lobisomem. Pois se fizer isso eu mostrarei as imagens da sua chantagem."

Ele ficou em silêncio durante quase um minuto.

"É. Não posso fazer nada", disse e parecia deprimidíssimo.

"Ótimo! Sua poção verdadeira está no copo", falei e indiquei com a mão um copo de vidro com um líquido escuro e esfumaçante.

Ele segurou o copo com ambas as mãos e olhava para ele quando disse:

"Severus... Me perdoe... Eu... Eu não queria te forçar a nada. Eu estava fora do meu juízo perfeito quando te chantageie...", disse e, então, Lupin saiu da minha sala rapidamente levando o copo.

_Continua... : )_

OoOoOoOoO

_**Reviews? Reviews? **__**Reviews?**_

_**Por favor? Por favor? Por favor?**_

_Não sabe o que escrever? Quer uma sugestão? Me manda um smile (: D). Sério. Adoro smiles e vocês me deixariam muito feliz se me mandassem um review. Me mandem? Por favor? ; )_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V – A Ideia**

_POV Severus Snape_

Fazia um mês desde o meu último diálogo com Lupin, desde então ele me evitava sempre que podia. Não puxou mais assunto comigo, não falou mais em trégua, somente dizia _bom dia_ no café da manhã e _obrigado_ quando vinha pegar a poção em minha sala. Eu estava satisfeito com essa situação, na maior parte do tempo.

Mas aquele maldito _pesadelo_ sempre me assombrava. Tentava a todo custo parar de pensar no lobisomem, mas não era possível. Aquele _sonho_ pareceu tão real. Eu realmente estava disposto a sentir a textura da pele de Remus, o gosto da sua boca...

"Apenas uma fantasia. Somente uma fantasia, é isso que é. Provavelmente uma fantasia que não se realizará", falei para mim mesmo.

Alguém bateu na porta, provavelmente ele.

Toc, toc...

Desde aquela fatídica noite ele não entrou mais em meu escritório sem prévia autorização.

"Entre."

Lupin abriu a porta e entrou. O rosto levemente apático e com a aparência cansada.

"Olá Severus."

"Sua poção está pronta", falei áspero.

Ele não esboçou reação, apenas assentiu. Em seguida pegou a taça em minha mesa e disse:

"Obrigado."

O lobisomem se virou, ficando de costas para mim, e caminhou em direção a porta. Com a mão na maçaneta ele falou:

"Boa noite, Severus."

"Boa noite, Lupin."

Remus saiu de minha sala e fechou a porta.

No fundo nós dois somos pessoas doentias. Seria muito mais fácil poupar ambos desses estranhos encontros mandando um elfo doméstico levar a poção até ele. Mas eu não queria fazer isso. O momento de pegar a poção é o único instante em que ficamos totalmente a sós. E mesmo eu jamais admitindo isso para outra pessoa, confesso que gosto de ouvi-lo dizer meu primeiro nome.

OoOoOoOoO

Eu pisava forte no chão enquanto caminhava em direção a sala do lobisomem. Odiava ter que bancar a babá de Lupin, mas eram onze horas e o ele não apareceu em meu escritório para pegar a poção. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Ele dormiu em cima dos deveres dos alunos? Não duvido nada. A aparência dele andava péssima.

Eu estava no corredor do seu escritório quando ouvi alguém gritando lá dentro.

"Você não aceita os meus sentimentos! Você tem obrigação de me dizer o por quê!"

O que era isso? Corri até a porta do escritório de Lupin para ouvir melhor. A voz do lobisomem era baixa quando respondeu:

"Eric, por favor, já pedi para não gritar. O motivo de eu ter que rejeitar os seus sentimentos são vários. O primeiro e mais importante é que eu sou seu professor."

"Eu estou no último ano, Remus. Daqui há alguns meses eu não serei mais seu aluno."

"Sim, Eric. Mas isso não muda o fato que você _ainda_ é meu aluno. E relações entre alunos e professores não são permitidas."

Não acreditei no que estava ouvindo. Lupin estava seduzindo um aluno? E mais importante, que tipo de aluno se permitia seduzir por um lobisomem?

Rapidamente peguei minha varinha e lancei um feitiço da desilusão em mim mesmo. Coloquei o ouvido na porta, mas não ouvia mais vozes, apenas um arrastar de cadeiras. Eles deviam estar saindo. Veloz, eu corri para sair da frente da porta.

A porta se abriu e Lupin a manteve aberta enquanto um aluno passava. Olhei melhor para o garoto. Eric Wittig, Gryffindor. Era meu aluno de Poções, um aluno razoável até. Tinha cabelos loiros curtos, olhos verdes, várias sardas manchando o nariz e as bochechas. Era alto e esguio. Tinha um sorriso arrogante, mas agora estava cabisbaixo.

"Desculpe-me, Remus."

"Está tudo bem, Eric. Agora vá. Está muito tarde e já passou do toque de recolher."

"Certo. Boa noite, Remus."

"Eric..."

"Sim?"

"Tenho que pedir que não me chame pelo primeiro nome."

"Certo, professor Lupin."

"Se for pego por alguém diga que estava comigo e eu autorizei que você voltasse para o dormitório depois do horário estipulado. Boa noite, Eric."

"Boa noite."

"Você vai superar."

O rapaz não respondeu e foi andando lentamente. Olhei para Lupin, que não olhava para o aluno e sim para mim. Quando Wittig cruzou o corredor, o lobisomem falou e seu tom era gelado:

"Entendo perfeitamente que menospreze minhas habilidades como bruxo, Severus. Afinal, como você diz nem humano eu sou. Entretanto, eu sou lobisomem e meus sentidos são mais sensíveis do que o dos humanos."

Com um aceno de varinha desfiz o feitiço e o encarei impassível.

"Quer dizer que você recebe alunos até tarde da noite em seu escritório?"

Ele me olhou com olhos cansados. Sua postura também não ajudava, estava com a coluna levemente curvada e suas pálpebras quase se fechando.

"Você deve ter ouvido a conversa, Severus, não tenho nada a acrescentar. Tudo que eu disser você levará para o lado da maldade. Agora, se me dá licença eu gostaria de descansar. Sei que amanha terei que me explicar para Dumbledore."

Não sabia o que dizer. Queria perguntar alguma coisa. Queria que ele se explicasse. Queria, ainda, colocar maldade em todo o diálogo que ouvi entre eles e em suas explicações, mas meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um miado alto.

"A gata do Filch", disse ele.

"E daí?"

"Deve ter encontrado Eric."

"Seu precioso namorado, não é? Acha prudente chamar os alunos pelo primeiro nome?"

Ele me ignorou. Foi em disparada para o local de onde vinham os miados. Devo confessar que fiquei admirado ao ver um homem que parecia tão cansado correr tão rápido. Fui atrás dele.

No local estava o idiota do Eric Wittig, Filch e Madame Nora. Filch olhou para mim com orgulho por sua captura. Ambos temos certo prazer em espalhar terror aos alunos. Eu acenei a cabeça para ele, aprovando sua captura. Depois fitei o garoto. Ele estava olhando para o chão até que viu Lupin, e seu rosto se iluminou. Não saberia dizer se seus olhos brilhavam de paixão ou alívio.

Foi o próprio lobisomem que quebrou o silêncio.

"Qual o problema, senhor Filch?" Notei que ele evitava olhar o rapaz.

"O problema, professor, é que encontrei esse aluno fora do dormitório após o toque de recolher."

"Ele estava comigo."

Grunhi debochadamente, mas não adiantou já que Lupin me ignorou completamente.

"Wittig estava comigo discutindo sobre as opções de futuro dele. Ele tinha minha autorização para se atrasar para o toque de recolher."

Filch parecia desapontado. Olhou para mim como se pedisse para eu ir a seu socorro.

"Mas, mas...", começou o zelador, mas o lobisomem o cortou:

"Acho que minha declaração é suficiente, não? Se não for, o professor Snape pode ser minha testemunha. Ele viu Eric saindo do meu escritório."

O garoto e Filch compartilharam o mesmo olhar abobalhado. Depois olharam para mim.

"De fato, foi assim que aconteceu", concordei de má vontade.

"Pode ir, Eric. Direto para a Torre ou ganhará uma detenção", ele falou para o aluno.

"Tchau, professor", despediu-se o garoto e saiu correndo com um sorriso de vitória no rosto.

Lupin voltou a aparentar cansaço e falou monótono:

"Se me dão licença, vou me retirar. Boa noite." E vagou de volta para o seu escritório.

"Bom, Filch, não dá para ganhar todas, mas continue a ronda no castelo", disse.

Ele acenou em concordância com a cabeça, pegou sua gata do chão, a colocando no colo.

"Vamos, madame Nora. Vamos encontrar outros alunos desobedientes..."

Assim que ele e a gata se distanciaram, eu corri atrás de Lupin. Acabara de ter uma ideia.

_Continua... : )_

OoOoOoOoO

_**Reviews? Reviews? **__**Reviews?**_

_**Por favor? Por favor? Por favor?**_

_Não sabe o que escrever? Quer uma sugestão? Me manda um smile (: D). Sério. Adoro smiles e vocês me deixariam muito feliz se me mandassem um review. Me mandem? Por favor? ; )_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI – A proposta**

_POV Remus Lupin_

Que dia _longo_! Gostaria de cair da cama agora. Ou melhor, gostaria de não ter aberto a porta e recebido Eric.

Amanhã será um dia mais longo ainda. Vou ter que conversar com Dumbledore sobre o que aconteceu entre o aluno e eu. Realmente, não queria ver o diretor, nem seus olhos intimadores, mas não tenho opção. Severus fará de tudo para que eu seja expulso, agora que ele tem um motivo. Ele provavelmente deve estar indo ver o diretor agora. Deve querer vingança por causa da minha chantagem.

O cansaço e a distração me impediram de ouvir os passos de alguém no corredor. Assim que toquei a maçaneta eu o vi caminhando em minha direção. Ele estava me seguindo? Deveria já que tanto as masmorras como o gabinete de Dumbledore não ficavam nesse andar. Abri a porta e a mantive aberta enquanto ele se aproximava com suas passadas rápidas e elegantes. Ele entrou em minha sala sem dizer nada. Seu rosto também não dizia nada, o que não era uma novidade. Ele sempre é indecifrável.

Entrei após ele e fechei a porta. Severus já havia se sentado na cadeira, onde antes estivera Eric. Colocou um cálice em cima de minha mesa. Ah, então era isso. Ele veio me entregar a poção. Eu tinha me esquecido de ir buscá-la.

Escolhi me sentar na cadeira ao lado dele, ao invés da cadeira de frente para ele. Instantaneamente me arrependi de ter feito isso, pois ele se afastou de mim como seu tivesse uma doença contagiosa. Ignorei sua atitude e olhei para ele, esperando que falasse alguma coisa. Ele passou alguns segundos me olhando nos olhos antes de falar.

"Tenho uma proposta."

"Proposta?"

"Você, professor de Hogwarts, estava até tarde da noite com um aluno. Aluno este que está apaixonado por você. O que acham que vão pensar? Que você seduziu o garoto. Jogou uma _arte das trevas _nele para ele se apaixonar por você."

Eu tive que rir da estúpida ideia dele.

"Eu? Eu joguei um feitiço no garoto para ele se apaixonar por mim? Aliás, um _feitiço das trevas_?"

Ao contrário de mim ele não achou muita graça.

"É o que vão pensar, Lupin. Mesmo que Dumbledore te dê outra chance, os boatos vão existir. Você será manchete de jornal. _Professor pedófilo molesta aluno_. Posso até ver as cartas que vão chegar..."

Havia tanta crueldade em suas palavras que fiquei irritado.

"Chega! Está exagerando! Está até fantasiando! Isso é loucura. Sou professor e sei o meu papel. Jamais olhei para meus alunos de um jeito lascivo ou coisa do tipo. Jamais toquei neles com segunda intenção."

Ele abriu um sorriso sádico e falou calmamente:

"Então, se você preza sua imagem de professor sugiro que aceite a minha proposta."

Não gostei nada do sorriso dele. Estava começando a desconfiar dessa proposta.

"Que proposta é essa, Severus?"

"Não digo nada a ninguém e em troca você me faz um favor."

"Não vou me demitir e não sei onde está Black. Não tenho nenhum contato com ele. Não posso te oferecer nada."

"Não havia pensado em nenhuma dessas sugestões. Na verdade, eu quero algo mais _especial_..." Ele sorria de um jeito totalmente novo para mim, como se seu sorriso estivesse cheio de malícia? Luxúria? Um pouquinho de desejo?

"O que quer exatamente pelo silêncio?"

"Há um tempo atrás você me perguntou o que eu achava de lobisomens. Pois bem, eu acho lobisomens criaturas das trevas fascinantes."

Simplesmente não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Ele _me_ achava fascinante ou achava o _lobisomem_ no qual eu me transformava fascinante? Devia ser o lobisomem já que ele não aceitou minha chantagem.

"O que quer dizer com isso?"

"Eu quero transar com você."

"Perdeu o juízo? Você quer transar comigo transformado, é isso? Tem noção do quanto isso pode ser perigoso? Pode ser até fatal! Não posso fazer isso."

"Eu não quero você transformado, Lupin!", ele rosnou. "Eu quero você humano."

Olhei totalmente aturdido para ele. Mentalmente agradeci por sentar sentado, pois se não estivesse teria caído. Minhas pernas começaram a tremer.

"O que disse?"

"Onde estão os seus sentidos sensíveis?" Ele estava levemente raivoso. Acho que sentia ainda mais irritação por eu ter que obrigá-lo a repetir. Ele inspirou uma boa quantidade de ar e falou lentamente: "Eu quero comer você. Quer que eu seja mais claro que isso?"

Eu sorri. Obviamente ele fechou a cara.

"Sabe... Começo a achar que eu realmente devo conhecer um _feitiço das trevas _para seduzir as pessoas." Ele ia me interromper, mas eu levantei a mão para impedi-lo. "Não sei como anda a sua memória, Severus. Mas há cerca de um mês atrás eu te fiz uma proposta precisamente igual a essa. E você, gentilmente, fingiu que aceitou para depois me recusar. Então... O que eu devo fazer agora? Ir até sua sala e pegar um antídoto para esse _feitiço das trevas da sedução_ que eu joguei em você?" Terminei sorrindo, um sorriso de deboche, parecidíssimo com o que ele costumava me dar.

"A minha memória está ótima. Eu me lembro perfeitamente de _você_ ter tentado me obrigar a transar. Entretanto agora sou _eu_ que estou te obrigando a transar. Não vê a diferença?" Ia responder que não, mas ele continuou: "A diferença é que antes você que era o opressor. Você queria me impor algo, mas o que você não sabe é que _ninguém_, em mais de uma década, me obriga a fazer algo. Nesse momento eu sou o seu opressor. Sou eu que estou no controle. Entende?"

Entendi perfeitamente. Ele não gostava de receber ordens. Ele gostava de estar no controle. Ele queria comandar todas as situações, inclusive a transa. Mas apenas uma ideia ficou registrada em minha mente.

"Quer dizer que você queria transar comigo desde a primeira semana de aulas, mas me recusou porque era _eu_ quem tinha proposto?"

Ele me olhou com raiva. Em seus olhos eu quase podia ver o preto ser consumido pela chama da ira. Pensei que ele fosse me enfeitiçar, me esmurrar, mas ele simplesmente assentiu.

"Sim."

Estava tão feliz que tive que sorrir, fazendo sua raiva aumentar.

"Ria enquanto pode, lobisomem. Você não sabe como é compartilhar uma cama comigo."

Continuei sorrindo.

"Vou _adorar_ saber."

"Então você aceitou?"

"Seu silêncio por sexo?"

"Exato."

"Quantos dias?"

"Por que pergunta no plural? Só quero uma noite."

"Ah...", suspirei, meio desapontado.

"Então?", Snape incitou.

"Aceito."

"Ótimo." Ele se levantou e eu me sobressaltei.

"É agora?"

"Agora o quê?", Severus perguntou e há humor sádico em sua voz.

"Nada", respondi, encabulado.

O bruxo abriu um sorriso de deboche.

"_Agora_, hein? Estou te fazendo vários favores não, é? Não comentarei nada com ninguém e você ainda vai ter o que quer."

"O que _nós dois_ queremos", disse e me levantei também.

Ambos caminhamos até a porta. Eu a abri para ele.

"Escolha o dia me avise."

"Domingo, o último dia antes da lua cheia." Ele atravessou o batente da porta. "Esteja descansado, Lupin. Acho que vou te fazer um tônico", falou ainda com o sorriso debochoso no rosto.

"Quando o tônico estiver pronto tome você também. Acho que vai precisar mais do que eu", disse e depois fechei rapidamente a porta, porque o sorriso dele estava se transformando em fúria.

Pensei que a porta iria receber um feitiço, mas nada aconteceu. Ele apenas disse:

"Boa noite, Lupin."

Vou para meu quarto sorrindo. Nunca pensei que essa noite fosse terminar de uma forma tão prazerosa. Enfim vou poder ter Severus em meus braços. Eu mal posso esperar até chegar domingo.

_Continua... : )_

OoOoOoOoO

**Comentários da autora:** Já judiei vocês demais com a demora, né? Mas fiquem calmas, no próximo capítulo, enfim, terá a relação sexual entre eles, tá_? _Aguardem! ; *

_**Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?**_

_**Por favor? Por favor? Por favor?**_

_Não sabe o que escrever? Quer uma sugestão? Me manda um smile (: D). Sério. Adoro smiles e vocês me deixariam muito feliz se me mandassem um review. Me mandem? Por favor? ; )_


	7. Chapter 7

_Capítulo com lemon._

**Capítulo VII – Ambiguidade seu nome é Severus Snape**

Toc, toc, toc. Remus batia a porta do escritório de Snape.

Ao ouvir as batidas Severus sentiu ondas de adrenalina percorrerem seu corpo. Completamente ansioso, ele se levantou da cadeira e disse:

"Entre."

Lupin entrou sorrindo. Aquele sorriso de ternura que estava sempre estampado na cara dele. Sorriso esse que Snape detestava. Achava idiota as pessoas ficarem sorrindo sem motivo. Mas, brevemente, o Slytherin iria tirar o sorriso dele.

"Boa noite, Severus!", cumprimentou.

"Me acompanhe, lobisomem", falou com a voz baixa e caminhou até ficar de frente a um quadro de um dragão preto e verde. Lupin o seguiu, ficando atrás dele. Snape colocou o dedo indicador em cima do quadro. A pintura imediatamente se expandiu, transformando-se em uma abertura na parede em formato de porta. A passagem levava a um corredor iluminado por archotes acessos.

"Entre."

Remus fez o que outro pediu. Snape o seguiu.

No fim do corredor tinha uma ampla sala circular com paredes de pedra, também iluminada por archotes. Nem todos eles estavam acessos o que deixava o ambiente a meia luz. Havia uma cama de casal grande com lençóis brancos, vários travesseiros com fronhas igualmente brancas e no meio da cama uma bandeja com duas taças de cristal e uma garrafa de bebida destilada. Também havia um armário pequeno de madeira de um lado da cama e duas poltronas de couro cinza do outro lado. O quarto estava impregnado com um cheiro de ervas aromáticas adocicadas. Lupin conseguiu identificar, canela e flor de laranjeira.

Severus observou conforme os olhos do outro ficavam surpresos com a decoração de seu quarto.

"Gosta do que vê?", questionou divertido.

Lupin olhou para ele admirado.

"Gosto."

Severus abriu seu melhor sorriso de escárnio.

"Que bom que gostou. Queria que você visse onde eu costumo trazer _pessoas_ especiais, mas... Você não é uma pessoa, Lupin. É um lobisomem, portanto, não poderemos passar a noite aqui."

Remus olhava para ele sem entender.

"E onde vamos passar a noite, Severus?"

Ainda sorrindo com escárnio, ele pegou uma lamparina.

"Vamos a um local que você esteja mais habituado. Vamos para a Floresta Proibida."

"Isso pode ser perigoso."

"Pode ser perigoso para alunos desmiolados e bruxos sem talentos, mas nós somos dois professores de Hogwarts. Podemos nos defender perfeitamente."

A descrença ainda pairava na cabeça do lobisomem. Estava chocado com a ideia maluca de Severus de transar no meio da floresta. Mas... Ele queria tanto Snape que o lugar onde estariam não faria a mínima diferença.

"Vamos?"

"Estou atrás de você", falou irônico.

Os dois saíram da sala de Snape, subiram até o Saguão de Entrada e saíram do castelo. Não conversaram enquanto caminhavam.

Severus abriu a porta do castelo e esperou Remus sair para depois sair também e fechá-la. O vento frio fustigou o rosto deles. Ainda estavam no outono, mas de noite o tempo sempre esfriava. Os dois se arrepiaram. Lupin olhou para o outro.

"Tem certeza?"

"Absoluta."

OoOoOoOoO

Snape e Remus adentraram na Floresta Proibida. Severus conduziu Lupin por entre as árvores. Eles andaram uns dez minutos em silêncio, apenas ouvindo os barulhos típicos da mata. Mas o lobisomem estava impaciente. Para onde o Slytherin pretendia levá-lo?

"Falta muito ou estamos perdidos?"

Severus parou e olhou para o outro irritado.

"Não estamos perdidos. Estou escolhendo o lugar ideal."

"Ideal? Ideal para quê? Para sermos atacados por alguma criatura da Floresta?"

"Não seja covarde, Lupin", disse e voltou a caminhar mais adentro da mata.

As árvores agora estavam tão juntas que não vinha nenhuma luminosidade das estrelas e da lua crescente no céu.

"Lumus!", murmurou Remus para poder enxergar alguma coisa.

Severus continuou caminhando em silêncio e a passo acelerado. Lupin o acompanhava como podia. Várias plantas baixas com espinhos tiravam pedaços de suas calças.

Snape parou em frente no que parecia ser uma clareira. Remus acelerou o passo e viu o lugar. Era um círculo perfeito no meio na floresta. No chão não havia árvores, grama ou insetos andando, só terra marrom. Iluminando o local tinha várias velas suspensas igual ao Salão Principal.

O lobisomem olhou para Severus. O Slytherin já havia entrado para dentro da clareira. Sua capa preta parecia também ter tido problemas com os espinhos das plantas, já que tinha vários pequenos rasgos nas extremidades. Ele tirou a capa e a jogou no chão. Embaixo da capa ele vestia sua usual túnica, de mil e um botões, preta, camisa branca e calça preta por baixo. Remus olhou para o rosto dele, que também o encarava. Sua testa estava suada e algumas mechas de cabelos pretos oleosos haviam grudado nela. Os olhos pretos estavam diferentes, tinham um brilho de excitação e perversão. Seus lábios finos estavam crispados em um sorriso de escárnio.

"Vai ficar parado aí, Lupin?", perguntou com a voz baixa.

"Estou indo...", disse. Remus caminhou e entrou na clareira.

Severus fitava o outro. Estava o testando. Lupin tinha posto o cabelo castanho claro para trás das orelhas. Seus olhos da mesma cor dos cabelos pareciam cansados embaixo das grandes olheiras roxas. Seus lábios, bem mais volumosos do que o de Snape, não estavam sorrindo. Ele parecia cauteloso. Vestia uma camisa branca com botões um casaco marrom escuro por cima e calças pretas.

"Tire a roupa", ordenou com a voz de seda.

Remus não queria fazer isso. Primeiro porque corria um vento gelado pela floresta e segundo porque não ia ser nada confortável transar naquele local, além do perigo constante de serem atacados por alguma coisa. Ainda assim, fez exatamente o que o outro mandou. Tirou o casaco e o depositou no chão de terra. Então começou a desabotoar a blusa.

Snape olhava para ele com descrença. Como Lupin aceitava isso? Por que ele não recusava? Será que tinha tanto medo de Dumbledore expulsá-lo por causa do garoto Witing? Ou será que ele queria muito Snape a ponto de aceitar qualquer condição sádica imposta pelo mesmo?

"Pare!", ordenou ríspido.

"O que foi?", questionou com receio.

"Venha até aqui. Eu quero fazer isso."

Lupin esboçou um sorriso tímido e caminhou até Severus.

Snape notou o sorriso dele.

"Evite fazer isso."

"Isso o quê?"

"Sorrir sem motivo."

"Quem disse que é sem motivo? Você _quer_ tocar em mim, eu acho isso um motivo para sorrir."

Eles agora estavam um em frente ao outro.

"Não quero que diga isso", falou baixo e começou a desabotoar os botões do outro.

"Não quer que eu diga que gosto e desejo que você toque em mim?"

"Lupin... _Pare_", disse em tom de advertência.

"Parar? Eu ainda nem comecei." E num misto de loucura e desejo reprimido por anos o lobisomem empurrou Severus em direção ao chão. Em seguida sentou em cima dele. Começou a distribuiu beijos no pescoço de Snape. _Ah!_ Severus tinha um cheiro ótimo! Muito parecido com cheiro impregnado no quarto dele. Canela e flor de laranjeira e mais alguma coisa mais forte que Remus não conseguiu identificar.

Severus estava sem reação. Havia batido com a cabeça no chão e suas costas também doíam. Mas a dor parecia tão distante. A única sensação que ele sentia eram os lábios quentes do outro em seu pescoço.

Remus sorria internamente. Achou que Snape iria ficar furioso, mas ele estava reagindo bem. Se é que não reagir é uma forma de reação. Ah, que se dane! Não quero saber disso agora, pensou. Mas os dois ainda estavam de roupas e a roupa de Severus cobria parte do seu pescoço dificultando a vida de Lupin, que queria beijar todo o corpo dele. Ainda o beijando, agora o queixo e a mandíbula, ele pegou a varinha e fez um feitiço não verbal nos dois, fazendo suas roupas desaparecerem.

Quando Severus sentiu suas roupas sumindo ele teve um choque de realidade. Estava deitado no chão frio de terra com um lobisomem em cima dele. Estava bom. Estava _deliciosamente_ bom, mas não era assim que ele tinha imaginado a situação. Ele colocou as mãos na nuca de Lupin e falou:

"Me beije."

Lupin sorriu e fez o que o outro mandou. Passou a língua pelos finos lábios de Severus, que os separou. O lobisomem penetrou a língua na boca de Snape e este fez o mesmo. Eles se beijaram de um jeito cálido e intenso.

Severus segurava os cabelos de Remus enquanto se beijavam. Lupin por sua vez impulsionava o membro contra o de Snape, o fazendo gemer baixinho e aumentando sua ereção.

Severus tirou as mãos da cabeça do outro e as colocou em seu peito, depois o empurrou e eles finalizaram o beijo.

"Levanta."

Lupin levantou-se. Snape fez o mesmo. Remus fitava o colega e aguardava instruções. Severus não tinha cicatrizes, apenas uma pele bem clara e uniforme. Era esguio e sem músculos definidos, mas tinha ombros largos e uma postura intimidadora.

"Abrace uma árvore."

"O quê?"

"Faça o que eu mando sem me questionar."

Remus acenou concordando, depois seguiu até um Salgueiro bem próximo a clareira e o abraçou. Severus foi até ele. Olhava o outro de costas. Várias cicatrizes, todas parecendo ter sido feitas por grandes dentes. Ele também tinha uma pele branca, mas a de Snape era mais. Ele era magro e sem músculos visíveis e uns dez centímetros mais baixo que Severus. O bruxo tocou as costas do outro, encantado com as cicatrizes dele. A pele de Remus era macia e quente.

Lupin se arrepiou com toque do outro. Severus o acariciava com mãos leves, hábeis, porém frias. Ele tocou toda a costa de Remus. O próximo gesto do bruxo surpreendeu o lobisomem. Ele beijou o ombro direito de Lupin, um beijo extremamente suave. Depois beijou o outro ombro. Distribuiu beijos suaves pelas costas de Remus e foi descendo.

Severus estava agachado agora. Passou as mãos pela bunda do lobisomem sentindo a textura e a firmeza do local, depois separou com mãos as nádegas e penetrou a língua em Lupin.

Remus gemeu um uivo rouco. Seu prazer foi tanto com a invasão em seu corpo que agradeceu por estar segurando a árvore, pois sem ela não teria força suficiente para se manter em pé.

Snape sorriu com o uivo do outro. Era exatamente o que queria ouvir. Queria fazer o lobisomem perder totalmente o controle. Circundou a língua dentro do outro alguns segundos depois a tirou.

Lupin gemeu desanimadamente.

Severus continuou sorrindo de escárnio.

"Vai voltar a uivar para mim já já lobisomem." Levou o dedo médio e o indicador aos lábios e os umidificou com saliva, para em seguida penetrar os dedos em Remus.

Lupin gemeu de novo, dessa vez mais baixo. A língua do outro era bem melhor que seus dedos.

"Quero que uive para mim, Lupin", ordenou em tom suave.

Remus estava um pouco cansado de receber só ordens, então desafiou Snape:

"Faça por merecer e gemerei para você, Severus."

Snape penetrou ainda mais fundo os dedos dentro do outro.

"Me conduza." Então moveu os dedos para direita. "Aqui está bom?"

"Um pouco, vá mais para o lado."

Severus acatou o pedido movendo os dedos. Circundou o novo lugar e...

"Ahh...", Remus gemeu alto. "_Aí._ Exatamente aí."

Snape sorriu arrogante e continuou circulando os dedos naquela área.

"Não é para gemer, é para uivar."

Remus fechou os olhos e abraçou ainda mais sua árvore, depois uivou. Uivou alto, fazendo alguns pássaros voarem de suas árvores. Esse som fez o membro de Severus pulsar. Ele não aguentava mais, precisava de alívio. Tirou os dedos de dentro do outro. Se levantou, colocou as mãos na bunda do outro e o penetrou lentamente.

Remus gemeu baixo, assim como Severus. Snape fechou os olhos enquanto entrava lentamente até estar totalmente preenchido pelo corpo do outro. Quando se sentiu totalmente dentro do outro ele gemeu tímido.

Lupin ouviu, e ordenou:

"Gema para mim, Severus."

Severus não respondeu. Achava gemer um ato pessoal e íntimo demais para ser compartilhado. Então saiu e entrou de dentro do outro lentamente.

Remus uivou levemente.

"Se gemer para mim eu permito que se mexa com a rapidez que quiser."

Snape deu um sorriso travesso.

"Caso eu me movimente com o ritmo que quiser você não poderá se sentar durante uma semana."

"Gema para mim e terá o meu aval para fazer o que quiser com meu corpo."

"Vai se arrepender disso", falou suave, depois segurou firmemente com as mãos a bunda do outro e iniciou uma série de estocadas em ritmo acelerado. Cada vez que ele chegava fundo no outro ele gemia baixinho.

Lupin gemia de prazer, dor e diversão. Devia estar ficando maluco, só pode. Mas a situação toda estava prazerosa demais, irreal demais. Ele com Severus o penetrado com tamanha sofreguidão no meio da Floresta Proibida era uma situação sobrenatural. Sobrenaturalmente prazerosa. Ele se esquecera do frio e da possível dor. A única coisa que sua mente registrava eram os gemidos de Severus. Então Snape começou a golpear seu ponto especial.

"Ahh..." Suas pernas estavam perdendo a força. A corrente elétrica que antecede o clímax descia por sua coluna. Ele uivou alto e derramou seu líquido contra a árvore.

Pelo uivo alto e descontrolado do outro Severus percebeu que o lobisomem tinha chegado ao clímax. Logo também seria sua vez. Estocou rapidamente mais algumas vezes para em seguida gozar dentro de Lupin. O prazer foi tão grande que ele perdeu totalmente o pudor e gemeu alto, fazendo vários pássaros levantarem voo de suas árvores. Depois caiu sentando no chão, respirando com dificuldade.

Remus tirou os braços da árvore e se virou em direção a Severus. Os olhos fechados, a boca entre aberta, a testa suada... Ele era tão lindo!

Snape abriu os olhos e fitou o colega.

"Como está? Dói?"

"Um pouco", confessou. "Mas valeu a pena." Disse rindo para Severus, então caminhou até onde estava o monte de roupas dos dois. Jogou as de Snape para ele.

Severus pegou as roupas e buscou sua varinha nas vestes. Depois apontou para Remus murmurando um feitiço de limpeza para retirar o sêmen que ainda estava no corpo do outro.

"Obrigado", agradeceu Lupin, ainda sorrindo, depois começou a se vestir. Snape fez o mesmo.

Já vestidos Severus falou:

"Temos que voltar para o castelo. É tarde."

"Está com medo da floresta agora?"

"Não seja ridículo, Lupin. Não tenho medo de nada. Vamos", disse e adentrou na mata. Remus o seguiu.

OoOoOoOoO

"Lupin?", chamou depois de uns cinco minutos andando pela Floresta.

"Sim, Severus?"

"Quero que venha comigo até meu escritório, se não se incomodar."

"Por que?"

"O mínimo que posso fazer é te dar uma poção para dor, não?"

"Não precisa, Severus. Eu permiti, lembra?"

"Ainda assim, eu insisto."

Remus sorriu. Se Snape estava sentindo remorso era porque não o desprezava tanto quanto aparentava desprezar.

_Continua... : )_

OoOoOoOoO

_**Comentários da autora**__: Sinceras desculpas pela demora, meninas. Para tentar compensá-las dedico esse capítulo às minhas duas queridas leitoras Joanna (J. P. Malfoy) & Freya Black. Obrigada por continuarem lendo._

_**Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?**_

_**Por favor? Por favor? Por favor?**_

_Não sabe o que escrever? Quer uma sugestão? Me manda um smile (: D). Sério. Adoro smiles e vocês me deixariam muito feliz se me mandassem um review. Me mandem? Por favor? ; )_


	8. Chapter 8

_Capítulo com lemon._

**Capítulo VIII – Poções**

Remus e Severus saíram da Floresta e entraram no Castelo. Snape conduzia Lupin até seu escritório nas masmorras. Não encontraram ninguém pelo caminho. Os dois bruxos passaram direto pelo escritório de Severus e em seguida adentraram no quarto dele. Não passou desapercebido a Remus que Severus trancou a porta com a chave.

"Sente-se", disse indicando uma das poltronas cinzentas. "_Se_ conseguir sentar, Lupin", acrescentou maldoso.

O lobisomem se sentou sem nada comentar.

Snape pegou a garrafa de vodca, que ainda estava em cima de uma bandeja sob a cama. Abriu a garrafa e colocou o líquido transparente nas duas taças de cristal. Ficou com uma e a outra entregou ao outro bruxo.

"Vodca duplamente destilada. Prove."

Remus olhou para Snape longamente. Ele havia batizado a bebida com alguma coisa? Alguma outra poção? Não, ele não fez isso; não teria _razão_ para fazer isso, pensou Remus. Então bebericou a bebida. Tinha, de fato, o gosto legítimo de vodca. Olhou para Severus que simplesmente segurava sua taça. Ele _não_ bebeu o líquido.

Snape observando o outro se dirigiu a poltrona ao seu lado. Se sentou e sugeriu:

"Por que não bebe mais um pouco?"

Remus olhou para o líquido que parecia água cristalina. Como Severus não havia bebido a vodca, ele agora tinha a forte desconfiança de que tinha realmente algo naquela garrafa. Ele abriu a boca para falar _Por que você também não bebe um pouco, Severus?_ Mas as palavras não saiam de sua boca. Ele sentia uma necessidade opressora e inevitável de falar a verdade.

"Acho que colocou algo na bebida, por isso não vou beber mais."

Severus sorriu de malícia.

"Está certo. Eu coloquei algo na garrafa. Desconfia do que seja?"

"Veritaserum a julgar pela minha incapacidade de mentir", disse apático. A tristeza crescia no peito de Remus como um balão de gás. Se sentia um estúpido por achar que as coisas mudariam entre ele e Severus só porque transaram.

"Correto mais uma vez. Agora, se não se incomoda, vou te fazer algumas perguntas necessárias." Ele pausou e olhou fixamente para o rosto do lobisomem. "Onde está Sirius Black?"

Uma onda de dor assolou o corpo do outro. Então Severus só queria respostas. Nada além disso. Foi apenas por isso que o chamou até seu quarto. Ele não sentia remorso nenhum. Só usou Remus na floresta e ia continuar o usando em seu quarto. O lobisomem sentia raiva. Raiva de si mesmo por ser um bobo apaixonado. Com tristeza na voz ele respondeu:

"Não sei."

"Entrou em contato com Black desde que ele saiu da prisão?"

"Não."

"Black entrou em contato com você?"

"Também não."

"Se ele tentasse entrar no castelo para pegar Potter, você o auxiliaria?"

"É claro que não", respondeu feroz. "Tomara que eu não me encontre com Sirius, pois se encontrá-lo vingarei a morte de James e Lily."

"Caso ele venha a entrar em contato com você, você reportaria isso a Dumbledore?"

"Não. Já disse que se vê-lo farei vingança com as minhas próprias mãos. _Eu_ irei matá-lo."

Severus assentiu, depois voltou seu olhar para a taça, que ainda segurava em sua mão.

"O que sente por mim, Lupin?"

Remus olhou longamente para ele antes de responder.

"Gosto de você. Gosto de você desde que tenho quinze anos."

"E _ainda_ gosta? Mesmo depois de tudo que te fiz até agora?"

Lupin abaixou a cabeça e deu um sorriso triste.

"Sim, mas..."

"Mas?"

Remus respirou fundo como se estivesse ficado muito tempo sem ar.

"O efeito da poção terminou."

Severus ainda fitava a taça em sua mãe e disse em tom suave e perigoso:

"Vai me falar o que pretendia dizer ou terei que forçá-lo?"

"Não será necessário. Direi com prazer. Gosto de você, mas esse sentimento faz com que eu me deteste. Severus... Você claramente não merece meus sentimentos. Desde que te conheço sempre me tratou como se eu fosse menos que um ser humano."

"E você é."

"Sim, eu sou lobisomem em época de lua cheia. Mas no resto dos dias eu sou humano. Igual a você. Não... Igual a você _não_. Melhor que você. Eu sou capaz de expressar algum sentimento, já você não. Não faz outra coisa além de testar as pessoas e humilhá-las..."

Snape levou a taça calmamente até os lábios. Tomou um pequeno gole e se virou para Remus.

"Pergunte o que quiser. Eu te interroguei. Você também tem direito de me interrogar."

Lupin estava chocado. Não esperava por isso.

"O tempo está passando, lobisomem. Se ficar calado eu não beberei a poção de novo."

Rapidamente Remus organizou os pensamentos.

"Ainda desconfia de minha lealdade com Dumbledore?"

"Não."

Lupin olhou para ele com uma feição de dor. Queria muito fazer essa pergunta, mas tinha muito medo da resposta.

"Só tinha essa pergunta?", questionou Snape.

"Não." Respirou fundo e perguntou rapidamente: "Você gosta de mim?"

Severus passou o dedo indicador nos lábios antes de responder.

"Sim", falou meio engasgado.

O coração de Lupin batia descontroladamente.

"Não te ouvi. Estava resmungando?"

Uma veia na testa de Snape pulsava loucamente. Ele depositou a taça no chão porque sua mão tremia.

"Não estava resmungando", ele pausou, olhou diretamente para Lupin e continuou: "Eu gosto de você, lobisomem. Me sinto atraído por você. Na época do colégio você era o Gryffindor que eu menos detestava."

_Menos detestava_? Isso deve ser um elogio, pensava Remus enquanto fitava o outro bruxo. Então viu Severus respirar fundo, como se não tivesse respirado nos últimos segundos. Com tristeza, percebeu que o efeito da poção passara. Mas isso pouco importava. Snape se sentia atraído por ele. Remus queria dar pulos de alegria.

"O efeito passou", comentou Severus.

"Eu sei."

"Você tem que beber a Wolfsbane. Não tomou hoje", disse e se levantou.

"Você só pode estar brincando! Quer me dar mais poções?"

"Esta você _realmente_ precisa. Não está alterada."

"E eu posso confiar em você dessa vez?"

"Acho que dessa vez sim", falou e saiu do quarto.

Depois de alguns minutos, o Slytherin voltou com uma taça contendo uma poção fumegante.

"Beba, _Remus_. Confie em mim", falou enquanto entregava a taça para o lobisomem.

Lupin pegou a taça, espantado.

"Me chamou pelo primeiro nome?"

"Chamei", respondeu, então levantou uma sobrancelha. "Isso não te agrada?"

O lobisomem sorriu.

"Me agrada muito, só que é a primeira vez que você me chama assim..."

"Beba, Remus", repetiu Severus com a voz de seda.

Lupin sorria bobamente de alegria. Olhou para a taça. Não se importava se nela tivesse mais alguma poção. Era o momento mais especial de sua vida. Severus parecia estar o aceitando. Virou todo o conteúdo da taça de uma única vez na boca e o engoliu. Começou a tossir depois de fazer aquilo. Havia de fato Wolfsbane ali, o gosto ruim da poção era inconfundível.

Snape remexeu no bolso e retirou um tubo de ensaio fechado com um líquido cinzento dentro.

"Também te prometi uma poção para a dor", disse e estendeu a mão com o frasco para o outro.

Remus parou de tossir e falou fazendo uma careta:

"Prefiro uma pomada."

"Poções líquidas são mais eficientes do que poções em forma de gel."

"Vou ariscar a pomada. Vou precisar de alguém para _passar_ em mim...", disse sugestivo.

"Remus... Acho melhor não..."

"Severus...", sussurrou e se levantou. Largou a taça em cima da poltrona e caminhou até Snape. Eles estavam frente a frente.

O Slytherin guardou o tubo de ensaio no bolso novamente. Olhava para o outro, inseguro. Não sabia o quê dizer, fazer ou como agir. A situação estava claramente incômoda. Ele tinha se arrependido de ter tomado a poção da verdade. Não queria ter assumido que gostava do lobisomem. O que eles iriam fazer agora? Iriam namorar?

Por outro lado, Lupin sorria para ele, estava tão feliz que parecia que dele emanavam ondas de alegria. Aparentemente Snape era imune as essas ondas, porque permaneceu sem sorrir.

"Diga que gosta de mim. Fale por livre e espontânea vontade, não porque a poção o obrigou."

"Lupin..."

"Lupin não. Use Remus."

"Remus..."

O lobisomem esperou ele falar mais alguma coisa, mas ele permaneceu em silêncio.

"Diga Severus. _Por favor_."

Snape parecia aflitíssimo.

Lupin resolveu o encorajar.

"Gosto de você. Gosto de você como nunca gostei de outra pessoa."

"Eu sou amargo, Remus. Eu sou uma pessoa estritamente mau humorada. Nada nem ninguém pode me mudar. Nem mesmo você, que é doce e gentil. Você não será capaz de me modificar."

"E quem disse que eu desejo mudá-lo? Quando comecei a gostar de você, eu já sabia como você era. E eu gosto do jeito que você é. Eu te amo. Eu te quero... _Hoje_ e _sempre_."

Snape fechou os olhos. Essa aceitação incondicional... Era perfeito demais. Ele não merecia isso. Ele não merecia Lupin.

"Você ainda não me falou o que eu pedi."

Severus abriu os olhos. Remus reparou que os olhos negros não estavam foscos e sem vida, tinham um inconfundível brilho neles.

"Eu gosto de você, Remus", murmurou.

"Obrigado!", disse e se jogou no outro, o abraçando. "Obrigado. Eu sempre quis ouvir essas palavras ditas pela sua boca. Eu sempre desejei que você me quisesse."

E eu sempre ansiei que alguém que me quisesse, pensou Snape, mas permaneceu em silêncio. Severus desfez o abraço e se afastou do outro. Parecia inseguro.

Remus notou a insegurança dele.

"Eu quero ficar com você. Deseja o mesmo?"

Snape fitava o chão calado.

"Você gosta de mim, não é?"

"Gosto."

"Então vamos ficar juntos ou... Não deseja ficar comigo?", perguntou incerto.

Severus encarava o lobisomem quando respondeu:

"Quero ficar com você, mas não acho que isso seja o melhor para você."

"Você é o melhor para mim."

"Tem certeza?"

"Total."

Nos lábios de Snape brotou um sorriso de malícia.

"Isso é bom, pois não costumo aceitar desistências. Se quer mesmo ficar comigo, selará um compromisso para toda a vida."

"Estou de acordo", concordou Lupin sorrindo.

"Eu exijo exclusividade."

"Eu também, Severus."

"E seus alunos apaixonados, como ficarão?", questionou maldoso.

"Merlin! Não seja bobo, Severus. Não gosto de crianças. Só tenho olhos para você."

Snape assentiu, caminhou rapidamente até o outro e o envolveu em um abraço apertado. Beijou o pescoço do lobisomem, depois o lóbulo da orelha.

"Vai ficar comigo para sempre?", sussurrou suave.

"Sim", disse com firmeza, enquanto laçava os braços em torno do outro.

"Bom. Então comece ficando essa noite comigo."

"Ficarei."

Severus colocou as mãos no pescoço do outro, guiando seu rosto ao encontro do dele. Fechou os olhos e beijou o lobisomem lentamente.

OoOoOoOoO

"Acorde, Remus!"

"Hmm...", gemeu Lupin, se virando na cama macia e quentinha. Não podia já ser a hora de se levantar. Ele tinha a forte impressão de não ter dormido todas as horas que precisava.

"Remus, levante-se. Tenho muitas coisas para fazer antes do café da manhã", disse o Slytherin. Sua voz soava irritadiça.

"Que horas são?", murmurou.

"É cedo, mas preciso que acorde."

O lobisomem abriu os olhos. Procurou uma janela para ver se pelo menos o sol já tinha se levantado, mas o quarto circular de Severus nas masmorras não tinha janelas. Ele esfregou os olhos e se sentou na cama.

"Está me expulsando daqui, é isso?"

"Não, não estou. Só precisamos fazer algumas coisas_ juntos _antes de nos separarmos. Irá dar aulas hoje, certo?"

"Sim", disse e depois bocejou. "Só na parte da noite é que estarei incapacitado de conviver com seres humanos."

Snape sorriu de malícia.

"E é por isso que não podemos perder essa manhã. É nosso último tempo juntos antes de você se transformar, já que a tarde estaremos em salas de aula."

Lupin olhou para o outro. Entendeu bem o que ele queria fazer.

"Vou tomar banho primeiro, tudo bem?"

Severus assentiu e indicou onde era o banheiro.

Remus se levantou da cama e caminhava em direção ao local indicado. Quando passou por Snape ele segurou seu braço. Lupin olhou para ele confuso.

"O que foi?"

Severus fitava o amante com paixão. Puxou o lobisomem para mais perto e o beijou com ardor.

Remus fechou os olhos. Agarrou Snape e correspondia ao beijo entusiasticamente. Lupin se sentia no paraíso enquanto estava nos braços do colega. Severus beijava bem demais.

Após alguns rápidos segundos Snape desfez o beijo. Remus mordeu o fino lábio superior de Severus.

"Volto logo."

"Estarei te esperando", disse Snape.

OoOoOoOoO

Remus saiu do banheiro enrolado em uma toalha preta de Snape. Encontrou o próprio sentado na poltrona cinza com um pergaminho. Quando Severus olhou para ele sorriu, dobrou o papel e o guardou no bolso da calça.

"Peguei umas roupas suas em seu quarto enquanto tomava banho", falou e apontou para uma pilha de vestes dobradas em cima da outra poltrona.

"Obrigado, mas é para eu me vestir agora?", questionou sugestivo.

Severus se levantou.

"Não, não é."

Lupin sorria para ele.

"E o que eu devo fazer?"

"Poderia começar se despindo."

Remus retirou a toalha do corpo e a jogou no chão.

Snape fitou o amante. O cabelo castanho claro ainda pingava água nos ombros dele. Combinando perfeitamente com a cor dos cabelos seus olhos castanhos claros olhavam para ele de um jeito diabólico e angelical. Sua boca estava retorcida em um sorriso, mas esse sorriso não parecia nada com o sorriso sereno que ele costuma usar. Era um sorriso de pura luxúria. A pele branca do tórax era marcada por várias cicatrizes. Os músculos eram fracos, mas firmes. A mera visão do corpo do amante nu fazia a ereção de Severus crescer. Snape caminhou até ficar em frente ao amante. Tocou levemente em seu peito e viu o outro se arrepiar. Sorrindo de deboche, perguntou:

"Está com frio?"

"Não. Não foi um arrepio de frio, foi de excitação, desejo...", falou e foi interrompido pelos lábios de Severus grudando-se aos seus. Snape explorava a boca de Remus com sofreguidão ao mesmo tempo em que se apertava contra o corpo do lobisomem.

Lupin sentia as pernas tremerem. Uma sensação maravilhosa e única percorria todo seu corpo. Estar com Severus era um prazer indescritível.

Snape terminou o beijo, depois desceu os lábios e desferiu diversos beijos no pescoço de Remus. Parou quando ouviu Lupin gemer baixinho. Segurou a mão direita do lobisomem e a beijou, depois traçou um caminho de beijos em seu braço até chegar ao ombro. Pegou a mão esquerda e fez o mesmo percurso

O lobisomem colocou as mãos na gola da túnica de incontáveis botões de Severus. Desabotoou o primeiro, mas Snape retirou as mãos dele de sua roupa. Lupin olhou para o amante franzindo.

"Não é justo. Também quero beijar seu corpo."

Severus sorriu enviesado.

"Hoje não. Estamos um pouco atrasados essa manhã. Não quero perder tempo tirando minha roupa e depois a vestindo."

"Mas..."

"Pare de reclamar, lobisomem. Nós teremos outras inúmeras manhãs juntos. A próxima eu faço o que você quiser. Mas hoje _eu_ escolho", falou e empurrou o lobisomem em direção a cama.

Remus caiu sentado em cima cama, ainda parecia contrariado. Severus olhou para o amante que estava com a testa franzida.

"Quer ver eu te fazer relaxar rapidamente, lobisomem?", perguntou se ajoelhando no chão em frente as pernas do amante. Depois envolveu a mão no membro semi desperto de Lupin.

"Hum...", murmurou e sua feição relaxou imediatamente.

Snape sorriu com malícia e começou a mover a mão velozmente na ereção do amante.

Remus apertava o lençol com as mãos. Severus era hábil demais. Tudo que ele fazia era muito bem feito, por isso proporcionava muito prazer em Lupin.

"Está bom, Remus?"

"Ah, sim... Está ótimo..."

Severus tirou a mão quando sentiu que o membro do lobisomem já estava totalmente intumescido. Antes de Lupin começar a reclamar Snape separou bem os lábios e abocanhou o membro dele.

Remus sorriu deleitado. Queria poder agradar Severus da mesma forma que ele estava o agradando. Então lembrou de algo que Snape pediu para ele na noite passada. Lupin uivou baixo.

Severus riu internamente, sua cueca e calça pareciam ainda mais apertadas após ouvir Remus gemendo. Estimulado ele levou a mão direita aos testículos do lobisomem enquanto sua boca descia e subia lentamente.

"Hum... Hum..." Gemia e uivava. "Severus... Por favor..."

Snape continuava se movendo devagar.

"Por favor... Mais... _Mais_!"

Severus atendeu ao pedido de Lupin. Acelerou os movimentos. Agora ele ia e vinha rapidamente. Os velozes movimentos de Snape faziam o lobisomem ver estrelas. Remus uivava e gemia descontroladamente.

"Severus!", berrou antes de chegar ao clímax.

Snape não parou, continuou se movendo loucamente. Depois de duas subidas e descidas sentiu sua boca encher de um líquido quente. Como não conseguiu engolir tudo, o sêmen vazou pelos cantos dos lábios.

Lupin olhou para baixo. Severus continuava ajoelhado no chão, havia tirado a boca do membro, agora flácido do amante. Passou a mão no queixo e nos lábios para retirar o excesso de líquido.

"Você é demais, Severus."

Snape deu um sorriso arrogante para Remus.

"Eu sei. Você é o sortudo de nós dois. Você tem como amante um indivíduo extremamente habilidoso e eu... Bem... Eu tenho um lobisomem", comentou com desdém.

Lupin sorriu também.

"Deixa eu te mostrar que eu também posso ser habilidoso."

"Você pode tentar, Remus", disse e se levantou.

O lobisomem também se levantou.

"Você tem algo em mente ou posso te agradar como eu bem desejar?"

Snape se sentou na cama.

"Eu escolho hoje, Remus", falou e deu duas palmadas em seu colo. "Agora sente aqui."

O lobisomem fez o que o outro pediu. Sentou-se no colo de Severus de frente para ele, depois passou os braços em volta dos ombros dele.

Snape fechou os olhos. A mera fricção do corpo de Lupin em sua ereção fazia ele gemer baixinho. Aflito Severus levou as mãos a calça e desabotoou os botões, colocou sua ereção totalmente intumescida para fora. Depois levou ambas as mãos a bunda de Remus, o ergueu um pouco e penetrou seu membro com cuidado no lobisomem. Estava tão desesperado para satisfazer sua própria ereção que esquecera de usar o lubrificante que havia separado para a ocasião.

"Desculpe Remus", disse quando já estava totalmente dentro dele.

"Por que pede desculpas, Severus? Por me dar prazer?", questionou brincando, depois deu um beijo no queixo dele.

"Eu devia ter usado lubrificante, mas..." As palavras morreram em sua boca enquanto o lobisomem se movia, fazendo seu corpo subir e descer na ereção de Snape. "Ahh...", gemeu, depois pediu com a voz suave: "Faça isso de novo, Remus."

Lupin sorriu. Abraçou Severus mais firmemente e começou a cavalgar no colo do amante.

"Ah, Remus... Remus...", gemia com a voz irregular.

O lobisomem sorria de deleite em ouvir e ver como podia dar prazer a Snape. Continuou se movendo para cima e para baixo na ereção de Severus.

Snape passeou as mãos pelas costas de Lupin até chegar sua nuca. Agarrou os cabelos de Remus e empurrou sua cabeça até ficar próxima a dele. Quando suas bocas estavam bem próximas ele beijou Lupin.

Remus separou os lábios e Severus penetrou a língua na boca dele. Mesmo enquanto correspondia ao beijo o lobisomem não parou de se mover. Ao contrário, a cada ida e vinda ele se movia com mais velocidade. Ficou fazendo esses movimentos acelerados de vai e vem por mais meio minuto então sentiu o líquido o preenchê-lo por dentro.

Snape gemeu ao chegar ao clímax dentro dos lábios de Remus. Sem forças para permanecer sentado ele se deitou na cama. Lupin foi junto deitando-se em cima dele.

O lobisomem terminou o beijo e saiu de cima do outro. Quando estava deitado ao seu lado questionou divertido:

"Então, eu também sou hábil?"

Severus sorriu enviesado.

"Você é ótimo, Remus."

"Obrigado", agradeceu sorrindo.

A respiração de Snape continua alterada pelo orgasmo.

"Eu preciso me levantar."

"Por que? Fica comigo mais um pouco."

"Ainda tenho coisas para fazer antes do café da manhã."

"O que, por exemplo?"

"Preciso ir a estufa. Ver se a Digitalis já está madura."

"Para a minha Wolfsbane?"

Severus olhou para ele intrigado.

"Sim. Como sabe os ingredientes para a poção?"

Lupin deu um sorriso travesso.

"Severus, eu _sei_ preparar Wolfsbane. Apenas disse para Dumbledore que não sabia porquê queria que você a fizesse. Não me olhe assim. Se eu não fizesse isso qual seria a desculpa que daria para poder te ver mais vezes? Para poder me aproximar?"

"Sua mente para o crime é super desenvolvida."

"É crime eu querer ficar mais próximo de você?"

"Devia ser."

"Mas não é. Em todo o caso... Sugiro que vá logo para as estufas. Não sei que horas são, mas as melhores folhas de Digitalis são aquelas recolhidas antes das oito horas."

"Agradeço os conselhos. Quando eu não souber preparar uma poção já sei quem chamar", zombou e beijou mais uma vez Remus, então se levantou da cama. Colocou seu membro de volta dentro da calça e abotoou os botões. "Te encontro no café da manhã."

"Sentirei saudades", falou rindo.

Severus saiu do quarto, depois saiu do seu escritório. Então confessou para ninguém:

"Eu já estou com saudades, Remus."

_Continua... : )_

OoOoOoOoO

_**Comentários da autora:**__ Perdão pela demora, queridas. E perdão, novamente, por esse lemon estar tão ruinzinho. Enfim... O próximo capítulo é o último._

OoOoOoOoO

_**Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?**_

_**Por favor? Por favor? Por favor?**_

_Não sabe o que escrever? Quer uma sugestão? Me manda um smile (: D). Sério. Adoro smiles e vocês me deixariam muito feliz se me mandassem um review. Me mandem? Por favor? ; )_


	9. Chapter 9

_Capítulo com lemon._

**Capítulo IX – Chocolate**

O café da manhã já havia terminado, mas Remus continuava sentado na mesa dos professores, esperando Severus aparecer. Ele ainda não tinha visto Snape desde que o bruxo saíra do próprio quarto e fora até as estufas. Consultou o relógio, faltava cinco minutos para o início do primeiro tempo. Ele não podia mais esperar. Se levantou da mesa vazia e seguiu para a sala onde daria aula para a turma do terceiro ano de Gryffindor.

Seguiu desanimado até o terceiro andar. No corredor da sala alguns alunos já faziam fila para entrar. Pareciam bem dispostos e felizes com a perspectiva da aula, isso fez Lupin retribuir os sorrisos que recebeu enquanto passava por eles. Falou vários 'bom dia' e abriu a porta da sala de aula.

"Entrem, por favor."

Assim que o último aluno passou pela porta o professor a fechou e foi em direção a lousa. Depositou sua pasta em cima da mesa e se virou sorrindo para os garotos.

"Bom dia! Hoje a nossa aula será sobre barretes vermelhos. Primeiro eu darei uma aula teórica, explicando o que são, onde vivem, o que comem, como se relacionam e depois teremos a aula prática na qual indicarei quais os feitiços mais efetivos para combatê-los. Depois, é claro, testaremos os feitiços contra as criaturas. Mas agora eu gostaria que vocês copiassem o que vou escrever."

O professor pegou dois giz brancos que estavam em uma caixa em cima da mesa e começou a escrever no quadro negro. Assim que se virou os alunos começaram a conversar e rir. O lobisomem não se importava com isso, desde que eles fizessem silêncio enquanto ele explicasse a matéria. E eles sempre permaneciam quietos e atentos enquanto ele falava.

Remus tinha terminado de escrever na primeira parte da lousa, ia começar a escrever na segunda quando ouviu a porta se abrir com força exagerada. A porta fora empurrada com tanta força que bateu na parede. Tudo bem, pensou. Talvez um aluno retardatário tenha exagerado na força ao abrir a porta. Remus voltou a escrever. Mas algo estranho havia acontecido. O murmurinho vindo dos alunos parou. Os risos, as conversas, tudo. Eles estavam completamente calados. Curioso Lupin se virou para trás para ver o que causara esse efeito neles. Olhou para os alunos, todos estavam virados para trás, as cabeças em direção a porta. Acompanhando o olhar deles Lupin teve um choque gostoso ao ver o mestre de Poções emoldurado no batente da porta.

Severus estava com sua usual expressão de indiferença no rosto. Mas seus olhos estavam maldosos, ainda mais quando olhava para os alunos. Depois de lançar um olhar especialmente malévolo em Longbottom ele encarou o lobisomem.

"Professor Lupin, eu gostaria de lhe dar uma palavra."

Remus se controlava para não sorrir demais, já que era inevitável não sorrir. Snape havia vindo atrás dele. Isso era uma surpresa gostosa demais.

O lobisomem permaneceu em silêncio, o que irritou o professor de Poções.

"Está com algum problema de audição, Lupin? Não ouviu o que eu disse? Quero falar com você. _Agora_."

Remus desfez o sorriso para combinar com a encenação que o amante fazia. Porque Lupin sabia que as palavras rudes dele eram uma encenação.

"Espere lá fora, por favor. Já vou falar com você, professor Snape."

O mestre de Poções se virou, fazendo suas vestes negras esvoaçarem atrás dele e saiu da sala fechando a porta.

Lupin olhou para os alunos. "Continuem copiando, sim? Volto em alguns instantes", disse e saiu da sala.

Severus observou a porta se abrir e ficou contemplando Remus. O lobisomem parecia tão perfeito. Seus cabelos castanhos amarelados tinham a mesma cor dos olhos, a boca rosada, o nariz perfeitinho. Snape ainda estava admirando seu amante quando o ouviu.

"O que aconteceu? Por que não apareceu no café da manhã?"

"Aquelas _graciosas_ plantas me deram mais trabalhos do que de costume", disse e levantou as mãos. Nelas podia se ver algumas marcas avermelhadas provavelmente produzidas por queimaduras de folhas.

"Lamento por isso."

"Não foi nada", falou com pouco caso, então levou a mão direita ao bolso da calça e retirou um tubo de ensaiado fechado contendo líquido cinzento dentro. Estendeu a mão com o tubo para Remus. "Quero que fique com isso."

Lupin reconheceu a poção para dor.

"Está tudo bem. Não está dolorido."

"Tome a poção, Remus. Para _eu_ não sentir remorso."

Lupin sorriu e pegou o tubo de ensaio.

"Obrigado por se preocupar comigo."

Severus colocou a mão na bochecha do lobisomem. Contornou com os dedos uma cicatriz salientada.

"Você é lindo, Remus", disse. Ao mesmo tempo, o professor viu um detestável garoto de olhos verdes e cabelos pretos rebeldes correndo até eles.

Harry olhava os dois professores com horror. O que Snape estava fazendo com o seu querido professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? Temeroso o garoto parou a poucos passos dos dois.

Severus rapidamente retirou a mão do rosto do amante e lançou um olhar irritado para o garoto.

"Você não devia estar em sala de aula, Potter? Ou é tão bom que não precisa mais assistir as aulas?"

"Severus...", falou em censura Remus.

Harry ignorou o professor de Poções.

"O senhor está bem, professor Lupin?"

Remus se virou na direção do aluno.

"Está tudo bem, Harry."

O garoto olhou para o vidrinho que Lupin segurava, então olhou para Snape que parecia mais mal humorado do que o normal. Colocou a mão em cima do bolso, bolso que guardava sua varinha.

"Está tudo bem _mesmo_, professor?"

A insistência do aluno foi demais para Severus, que explodiu:

"O que tem em mente, Potter? Pensa que vou envenenar ou atacar Lupin se você não estiver presente para protegê-lo? Me poupe de suas sandices, garoto. Com um único feitiço derrubo vocês dois."

Harry se sentiu desafiado. Queria mesmo duelar com Severus. Estava movendo a mão em direção a sua varinha quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Olhou e viu que era Remus.

Lupin sorriu para seu aluno.

"Está tudo bem, Harry. Não se preocupe. Entre na sala de aula. Hermione e Rony já estão lá dentro."

Potter relaxou um pouco.

"Vai ficar bem professor?"

"Sim, eu vou. Pode ir."

Harry lançou um olhar de ódio para o professor de Poções, abriu a porta da sala de aula e entrou.

"Era só o que me faltava! Potter também está apaixonadinho por você! Que droga de feromônio é esse que você tem que deixa todos os seus alunos atraídos?"

Lupin sorriu e avançou em direção a Severus.

"Deve ser um ferormônio muito especial, já que foi capaz de te atrair...", disse e beijou o grande nariz de Snape.

O mestre de Poções também sorria, mas enviesado. Agarrou o casaco que o lobisomem usava com as mãos e o empurrou em direção a parede. Depois colou seu corpo no dele, estava avançando os lábios em direção a boca de Remus quando o ouviu:

"Estamos no corredor, Severus. Alguém pode nos ver."

Snape desviou dos lábios de Lupin, para morder o queixo do lobisomem.

"Eu não tenho nada a esconder, Remus. Nosso relacionamento é totalmente legal. Não devemos nada a ninguém."

"Mas isso aqui ainda é um colégio."

Severus agora mordia o pescoço de Lupin.

"Acha que esses moleques insuportáveis também não transam? Devem fazer o tempo todo..."

Remus sorriu.

"Pensei que a nossa despedida tinha sido pela manhã."

"Ainda estamos pela manhã, lobisomem."

Lupin guardou o frasquinho com a poção no bolso. Com as mãos livres ele as colocou no rosto de Snape, posicionando-o para que ficasse de frente ao seu. Contornou com a língua os finos lábios de Severus. O mestre de Poções separou os lábios de bom grado e Remus penetrou sua língua na boca dele. Eles ficaram se beijando durante alguns minutos. Um beijo intenso e ao mesmo tempo calmo. Cada língua queria reconhecer cada cantinho da boca do outro, mas quando elas se encontravam iniciavam movimentos de carícias enérgicos.

Foi Severus que terminou o beijo.

"Precisamos voltar para nossas salas de aulas."

"Infelizmente...", concordou Lupin.

"Espero que não tenham colocado fogo em minha masmorra durante esse tempo que fiquei ausente."

Remus sorriu.

"Confie mais em seus alunos. Eles tem um professor fantástico."

Snape beijou a testa do amante. Lupin segurou as mãos do amante.

"Te vejo daqui há uma semana. Pode ir me encontrar assim que a Lua Cheia sair do céu e o Sol nascer."

"Ou poderia te encontrar antes..."

"Nada disso, Severus. É perigoso. Me odiaria eternamente se eu mordesse você. Me prometa que só nos veremos daqui há exata uma semana."

"Eu prometo, Remus."

Lupin deu um sorriso para o amante.

"Vou pensar em você todos esses dias."

Snape não disse nada.

Ainda sorrindo, o lobisomem comentou:

"Acho que você perdeu o momento de dizer _Eu também ficarei pensando em você, Remus_."

"Você sabe que ficarei pensando em você."

"Sim, eu sei, mas é bom ouvir também."

Severus abraçou o lobisomem e sussurrou bem próximo de sua orelha.

"Pensarei em você a cada minuto em que estivermos separados, Remus."

Lupin sentiu um forte calafrio descendo por sua coluna.

"Eu também, Severus. Eu também."

Sorrindo enviesado ele soltou os braços que prendiam Remus. Beijou novamente a testa do amante e questionou:

"A gente se encontra na hora do almoço?"

"Eu adoraria."

"Vou estar em meu escritório", falou e caminhou para longe de Lupin. Não olhou para trás uma única vez enquanto cruzava o corredor e sumia da vista de Remus.

O lobisomem respirou fundo. Ajeitou suas roupas e entrou novamente em sua sala de aula.

OoOoOoOoO

Na madrugada do último dia de Lua Cheia Severus não conseguia dormir por causa da ansiedade. Deitado em sua cama ele apenas se remexeu, já que não conseguiu pregar os olhos. Acendeu a luz e viu a hora no relógio: 3 e 45. A Lua com certeza ainda brilhava no céu. Mas ele já não aguentava mais ficar dentro daquele quarto. Ele decidiu esperar pelo seu amante mais próximo a ele. Trocou o pijama por sua túnica de muitos botões, camisa branca e calça preta, depois colocou uma capa negra por cima as vestes. Estava bastante frio. Abriu a porta do quarto e marchou até o terceiro andar onde estava a sala do lobisomem.

No corredor do escritório de Remus Snape sentia um frio na barriga como há muito tempo não sentia. Expectativa, ansiedade, paixão, loucura... Tudo misturado em um único sentimento. Ele encarava a porta de madeira. Ia estender a mão para tocar a maçaneta quando lembrou do juramento que fizera a Lupin. Só iriam se ver quando Remus estivesse na forma humana. Ele estremeceu ao recordar do amante na forma de lobisomem. Já havia ficado frente a frente com o lobo uma vez há muito tempo atrás. Fora assustador demais e quase custara sua vida.

Olhou em volta para o corredor vazio e silencioso. Teria que esperar o Sol nascer. Sentou-se no chão com as costas na parede. Em frente a parede tinha uma janela. O céu era um breu sem fim. A Lua Cheia brilhava poderosa do céu. Com certa irritabilidade Severus percebeu que levaria mais umas três ou quatro horas para o Sol nascer.

Em algum momento enquanto encarava a janela Snape deve ter cochilado. Abriu os olhos e olhou para o céu. Não estava mais escuro. No horizonte ele conseguia ver os raios fortes e amarelados do Sol. Animado ele se levantou rapidamente do chão. Caminhou até a janela para poder procurar melhor a Lua. Vasculhou o céu, mas não encontrou nada prateado por lá. A Lua com certeza tinha ido embora.

Severus olhou com expectativa para a porta. Caminhou até lá e tocou na maçaneta. Com a outra mão pegou sua varinha. Juntou coragem e abriu a porta. O escritório de Remus era retangular. Tinha uma grande escrivaninha com vários pergaminhos empilhados em cima dela. Nos armários e prateleiras haviam gaiolas, aquários e caixas de vidro com pequenas criaturas das trevas. O lugar estava pouco iluminado apesar das janelas estarem abertas. Snape não encontrou Lupin ou o lobisomem, o que era bom sinal. Se o lobo não estava a vista era porque já tinha ido. Resolveu chamar o amante enquanto dava passos para dentro do recinto.

"Remus?"

"Hmm...", ganiu Lupin.

O rosto de Severus perdeu a cor. Lupin havia se machucado? Ele olhou em volta novamente. Nada parecia quebrado ou mordido. Tudo estava normal. Ele caminhou mais um pouco pela sala. Então viu o amante totalmente despido deitado no chão em frente a janela. Ele correu até lá, guardou a varinha no bolso da calça, depois tirou a capa e cobriu o amante. Com ele já embrulhado pelo manto preto Severus o ergueu do chão.

"Remus, você está bem?"

Lupin abriu os olhos castanhos claros para o amante e deu um sorriso fraco.

"Então não era sonho. Você realmente estava me chamando."

Snape sorriu enviesado para ele.

"Estou sempre chamando por você, lobisomem."

"Obrigado. Pode me soltar, eu consigo me manter de pé", pediu.

Severus retirou os braços, que antes estavam segurando firmemente a cintura do Lupin. Remus se enrolou mais na capa negra de Snape. Se afastou dele e olhou para a janela em que segundos atrás ele estivera caído.

"Lamento por isso, Severus. Lamento muito ser lobisomem. Eu queria poder ser perfeito para você."

"Mas você é perfeito para mim."

"Quem diria? Severus Snape é capaz de dizer palavras gentis. Impressionante!", zombou ainda fitando a janela. "Mas gentilezas a parte, _nada_ vai mudar o fato de que eu não vou estar disponível para você durante uma semana em todo mês. Já pensou nisso? Gostaria que pensasse nisso, Severus. Pense bem e se quiser romper nosso relacionamento entenderei perfeitamente."

Snape colocou a mão no ombro do outro, com um movimento brusco puxou o lobisomem para que ficasse de frente para ele.

"Se você quer terminar comigo seja claro e fale olhando para mim. Não me venha com essa historinha ridícula de que não vai estar disponível durante uma semana. Que palhaçada é essa? Acha que eu não sei disso? Acha que eu não sei que você é lobisomem? Sei da sua _doença_ desde que eu era adolescente, seu imbecil!"

"Sim, mas você nunca precisou ter que _conviver_ com isso. Pense, Severus, quer mesmo se relacionar com alguém que simplesmente não pode estar com você em uma semana? E se a Lua Cheia cair no seu aniversário? Ou sei lá, no nosso aniversário de namoro? Você ficará feliz com isso? É capaz de aceitar isso?"

"Estou me lixando para essas datas tolas. E daí que não terei uma semana? A gente pode recuperar o tempo perdido", falou e sorriu de malícia. "Eu já estaria recuperando o tempo perdido se você não tivesse começado a falar essas asneiras."

"Eu só acho que você precisa saber com o que está realmente lidando, Severus. Eu perco 84 dias do ano por causa da minha licantropia. Se o seu ano tem 365 dias o meu tem apenas 281."

"Entendi. Entendi perfeitamente. Você não me quer mais..."

"Não diga isso, Severus. Eu te amo. Eu te amo tanto que estou querendo abrir seus olhos. Talvez... Talvez eu não seja o melhor para você."

"E quem você pensa que é para fazer escolhas por mim, lobisomem?", indagou com a voz baixa e letal.

"Eu só quero seu bem, por isso estou te alertando."

"Eu compreendi. Seu ano só tem 281 dias. Eu não me importo. Já te falei que podemos recuperar esse tempo."

Eles ficaram em silêncio. Remus olhava para o chão sem saber o que dizer e Severus para a janela, aguardando uma resposta. Como o lobisomem permaneceu sem falar o Slytherin disse:

"Eu te falei que se relacionar comigo era uma ida sem volta."

Lupin continuou calado. Então Snape voltou a falar. "Eu não pretendo abrir mão de você, mesmo que você não me queira mais. Eu sou bruxo perigoso, Remus. Um bruxo das Trevas para ser mais específico. Fui discípulo do Lord das Trevas por bastante tempo. Posso te manter sob Imperius durante décadas."

O lobisomem não conseguiu manter a feição séria. Severus estava realmente o ameaçando só porque queria ficar com ele? Sorrindo ele questionou:

"Deseja tanto assim ficar comigo? A ponto de me deixar sob uma Imperdoável?"

"Eu te avisei explicitamente uma semana atrás. Se relacionar comigo é uma relação para a vida toda. Eu não tolero desistências."

Remus sentia os olhos úmidos.

"Eu nunca mais vou desistir ou titubear... Eu te prometo, Severus. Vou ficar com você por livre e espontânea vontade até o meu fim."

Snape relaxou. É claro que ele não estava de fato cogitando lançar Imperius em Remus. Forçar alguém em um relacionamento é repulsivo, é hediondo. Ele jamais faria isso, ainda mais com o lobisomem que ele estava começando a amar.

"Vem cá..." Pediu e abriu os braços.

Lupin se jogou nos braços de Severus.

"Eu te amo, Severus. Eu te amo tanto..."

"Então não me diga mais essas idiotices", falou enquanto apertava o corpo de Remus contra o seu.

"Não direi. A partir de você só direi o quanto eu te amo."

"Só dizer? Eu quero provas... Provas _concretas_...", disse e sua voz era tingida de luxúria.

"Semana passada. Antes do café da manhã... Você me disse que eu poderia escolher o que faríamos hoje, se lembra?"

"Planejou alguma coisa, lobisomem?"

"Ah, sim. Eu com certeza planejei."

"O que quer fazer?"

"Primeiro vamos ao meu quarto."

Severus soltou Remus. "Onde fica?"

Lupin segurou a mão de Snape e o conduziu pela sala até uma porta de mogno. A abriu e convidou:

"Entre."

Severus entrou no quarto de Lupin. As paredes estavam pintadas de azul claro. Havia um armário de mogno perto da janela, várias pilhas de livros pelo chão, uma cama de casal com lençóis azul marinho, ao lado um criado mudo e em cima dele algo parecido com uma panela elétrica muggle.

Remus fechou a porta e começou a apalpar os bolsos de Snape.

"O que está fazendo?", questionou Severus.

"Sua varinha. Onde está?"

"E para quê precisa dela?"

"Só vou fazer um feitiço. Relaxe."

"O feitiço para retirar a roupa dos outros?"

"Esse mesmo."

"Autoria própria?", indagou Snape impressionando.

"Sim. Elaborei esse feitiço em meu último ano em Hogwarts."

Uma pequena onda de ciúmes assolou Severus. Com quem ele usava esse feitiço? Com Black? Tanto faz, não seria nada prudente falar no fugitivo de Azkaban nesse momento, pensou. Ele pegou a varinha e a entregou para o lobisomem.

"Obrigado", disse enquanto segurava a varinha e apontava para Snape. Executou o feitiço não verbal e as roupas de Severus desapareceram de seu corpo. "Deite-se na cama agora."

Snape foi até a cama de Lupin e se deitou nela.

Remus se aproximou da cama. Lançou um feitiço no recipiente que parecia uma panela. A pequena panela começou a exalar vapores de um cheiro doce característico. Lupin sorriu satisfeito e virou seu olhar para fitar seu amante. Os cabelos negros e oleosos de Severus estavam um pouco bagunçados, seus olhos igualmente negros brilhavam de excitação e a boca estava retorcida em um sorriso enviesado. Sua pele apresentava uma palidez doentia, mas Remus adorava. O corpo totalmente magro não tinha cicatriz alguma, outro fato que Lupin amava. E Snape ainda tinha os ombros largos, o peito e abdômen definidos.

"Você é perfeito, Severus."

O mestre de Poções discordava totalmente. O único perfeito dentre eles dois era Lupin, mas ele não queria iniciar uma discussão sobre isso. Então mudou de assunto:

"Era isso que queria fazer? Ficar apenas me vendo?"

Remus sorriu com o mau humor de Severus.

"Não, definitivamente não é isso o que eu quero fazer. Quer dizer, eu adoro te ver, mas quero fazer mais do que só ver."

"Estou pronto se você estiver."

"Feche os olhos."

"Surpresas? Adoro surpresas...", comentou irônico.

"Feche os olhos. Será uma surpresa gostosa. Literalmente."

Snape lançou um olhar mal humorado para o amante e depois fechou os olhos.

Lupin sorriu. Abriu a gaveta do criado mudo e pegou uma colher. Levou a colher até a panela que estava repleta com um líquido viscoso marrom. Encheu a colher e despejou o conteúdo do líquido em cima do abdômen de Severus.

Snape simulou uma careta de dor.

"Isso está quente!" Então sentiu melhor o aroma característico do líquido que havia sido colocado nele. "Chocolate."

Remus pegou um pedaço de chocolate sólido e colocou na boca do amante.

"Não reclame."

Severus mastigou o doce e ainda com a boca cheia falou:

"Mas está quente demais..."

Lupin passou o indicador no chocolate que estava sob o corpo de Snape e em seguida provou o doce.

"Não está quente demais. Está morno", explicou e encheu mais uma colher e espalhou no peito do amante.

Severus novamente fingiu estar sentindo dor.

"Pare com isso, Severus. Eu não quero te infligir dor. Se isso está realmente te machucando eu vou parar."

Snape abriu os olhos e fitou o amante que parecia zangado.

"Seja menos bonzinho, Remus. Todas as vezes que transei com você foi sem lubrificação. Você tem todo o direito de me machucar."

"Mas eu não quero. Está muito quente ou não?"

Severus fechou os olhos. Remus era gentil demais, carinho demais... E assustadoramente Snape estava adorando isso.

"Continue."

Lupin pegou mais uma colher cheia e a jogou em cima do membro de Severus.

Snape gemeu leve e dessa vez não foi de fingir dor. Foi um gemido genuíno de prazer.

Remus observou sua obra de arte com um sorriso travesso. Severus coberto de chocolate deitado em sua cama. Nenhuma fantasia poderia ser melhor que isso. A boca do lobisomem salivava.

"Eu poderia devorá-lo."

O moreno abriu os olhos e fitou Lupin. Seus olhos âmbar brilhavam de um jeito selvagem. Remus passou a língua pelos lábios. Parecia que ele estava realmente com fome e Snape seria sua refeição.

"Literalmente ou figuradamente?"

"Os dois", respondeu enquanto subia na cama ao lado de Severus e começava a lambê-lo. Snape fechou os olhos. A língua de Lupin passeando por todo seu corpo estava uma delícia.

_Delícia_. A mesma palavra Remus usava para descrever o gosto do chocolate. E, se é que era possível, o doce estava mais gostoso do que o normal já que Severus o temperava. Lupin passou a língua por todo o peito e barriga do amante, retirando o doce. Quando o tórax de Severus estava totalmente limpo ele desceu o rosto.

Olhando para Severus, que estava de olhos fechados e com uma expressão de prazer no rosto, o lobisomem lambeu o membro do amante. Snape apertou os olhos, ainda fechados, e gemeu o nome do de Lupin:

"Re-mus..."

O lobisomem sorriu e continuou passando a língua pelo órgão de Severus. A ereção de Snape aumentava a cada novo movimento da língua de Lupin. Depois de algumas lambidas todo o chocolate já tinha sido consumido por Remus.

Quando o membro de Severus estava totalmente intumescido o lobisomem separou os lábios e o engoliu. Snape gemeu alto e involuntariamente impulsionou o quadril para frente. Ele queria toda sua ereção dentro daquela boca.

Lupin se limitou a tentar não engasgar, já que a glande de Severus roçava sua garganta. Ele segurou firmemente as coxas de Snape e começou a movimentar a boca para cima e para baixo. Ficou uns instantes fazendo esses movimentos lentos, mas a voz exigente de Severus pediu por mais.

"Mais rápido, Remus."

O lobisomem atendeu ao pedido do amante. Acelerou os movimentos de vai e vem.

Severus agarrava os lençóis com as mãos. Estava muito bom. Não! _Estava fantástico_.

"Ah... Remus...", gemeu extasiado.

Estimulado por ter ouvido seu nome ser murmurado nesse timbre tão sexy e lindo, Lupin acelerou ainda mais os movimentos. Foi preciso menos de um minuto nesse ritmo para Snape chegar ao orgasmo na boca do lobisomem.

"Remus!", gritou Severus ao chegar ao clímax.

Lupin retirou a boca do membro de Snape. Olhou para o amante que arfava e sorriu. Era a primeira vez que tinha ouvido Severus gritar. Remus tinha adorado ouvir Snape gritar.

Severus abriu os olhos e fitou seu lindo lobisomem. Seus olhos negros cintilavam de prazer.

"O que vai fazer agora?"

Lupin ainda sorrindo respondeu.

"Acho que vou fazê-lo gritar mais."

Snape sorriu enviesado.

"É uma promessa?"

"Será um _fato_. Vire-se", ordenou.

Severus observou o amante intensamente, como se analisasse se ia mesmo aceitar receber uma ordem. Depois de poucos segundos refletindo ele fez o que Remus mandou. Se havia algum bruxo na Inglaterra que podia dar ordens para Snape, esse bruxo era Lupin.

Remus se sentou na cama. Esticou o braço até o criado mudo e pegou a colher. A encheu com mais um pouco de chocolate e esparramou o doce nas costas do amante. Lupin viu os pelos de Severus se arrepiarem. Sorrindo, depositou a colher novamente no criado mudo, depois se inclinou até as costas de Snape e passou a língua por ela. Lambeu toda a região até todo o chocolate ter sumido. Snape emitia pequenos gemidos de satisfação ao se sentir devorado pelo lobisomem.

Quando as costas de Severus estavam novamente pálidas e sem o doce Remus esticou o braço e pegou um tubo de dentro da gaveta do criado mudo. Espremeu o tubo de gel lubrificante na palma da mão, em seguida lambuzou o indicador com o gel e penetrou o dedo em Severus.

Snape se contraiu. Definitivamente não gostava de ser penetrado, mas... Era Remus. O lobisomem poderia fazer o que desejasse com ele.

"Relaxe. Sabe que não vou te machucar."

O bruxo moreno permaneceu quieto. A sensação não era dolorida, mas não era das mais confortáveis.

"Não sabe, Severus? Jamais te machucarei."

Snape sorriu enviesado.

"E se eu pedir que me machuque?"

Remus começou a mover o dedo dentro do amante, entrando e saindo.

"Se você me pedir eu terei que atender ao seu pedido."

"Então vamos rápido com isso. Esses movimentos lentos são nada excitantes..."

Lupin acelerou os movimentos de vai-e-vem.

"Assim está melhor?"

"Mais, Remus..."

O lobisomem sorriu e retirou o dedo de dentro do outro. Lambuzou o dedo médio com o gel e penetrou os dois dentro de Severus.

Snape gemeu baixinho ao sentir a dupla invasão.

Lupin começou a mover os dos dois, indo e vindo, lentamente. Abria os dedos dentro de Severus a fim de relaxá-lo mais. Ficou se movendo assim uns segundos, depois acelerou os movimentos.

"Chega de preparação, Remus", falou fingindo mal humor.

"Concordo. Vire-se para mim, Severus. Quero te ver", pediu e retirou os dedos de dentro do amante.

Snape rolou na cama, deitando-se de costas, depois fitou o amante. Lupin estava sentado em cima dos joelhos. Vestia apenas a capa negra, seu tórax e abdômen repletos de cicatrizes estavam expostos. Seu rosto estava ruborizado pela excitação. Moldando sua face avermelhada os cabelos âmbar e alguns fios prateados caiam até a altura do pescoço.

"Vem...", incitou Severus.

Remus sorriu e ficou de joelhos na cama, em seguida se posicionou em frente a Snape. O moreno colocou as pernas em volta da cintura do lobisomem. Lupin passou a mão, que ainda continha gel, por sua ereção. Com o membro bem lambuzado ele olhou para Severus com expectativa.

Snape sorriu enviesado.

"O que está esperando? Um convite para me penetrar?", questionou em tom debochado.

Lupin ainda sorrindo aproximou sua ereção do corpo de Severus, depois lentamente penetrou o bruxo. Remus fechou os olhos. A pressão que o corpo de Snape exercia sobre seu membro era grande demais. Era uma delícia! Quando entrou totalmente dentro de Severus ele uivou baixinho.

Snape observava a feição do amante. Ele estava totalmente relaxado de prazer. Remus ficava tão lindo assim. Remus ficava tão lindo quando uivava.

Lupin abriu os olhos e encontrou os negros cravados em seu rosto.

"Está desconfortável?"

"Nenhum pouco", mentiu Severus.

"Posso me mover?"

"Por favor."

O lobisomem saiu lentamente de dentro do corpo de Snape, depois voltou a preenchê-lo de forma igualmente lenta.

"O que eu falei sobre movimentos lentos, Remus? Eu não gosto."

"Mas eu sim", disse e repetiu o mesmo movimento devagar.

"Ah...", gemeu Severus.

Lupin sorriu.

"Atingi um ponto especial?"

"Faça isso de novo", ordenou.

Remus saiu lentamente, mas quando o penetrou, fez o movimento com força.

"AH!", gemeu alto.

O sorriso do lobisomem aumentou.

"Não disse que te faria gritar novamente?"

Severus também sorria. E quando Lupin começou a se mover com mais agilidade seu sorriso cresceu. É óbvio que os movimentos mais rápidos doíam, mas Snape gostava da dor. E quanto mais acelerado Remus estocava, mais vezes o membro de Lupin tocava no ponto especial dentro de Severus.

O lobisomem continuou estocando vigorosamente. Quando sentiu que já não aguentaria mais, ele se inclinou até seu rosto estar em frente ao de Snape. Capturou os lábios de Severus em um beijo enquanto ejaculava dentro dele.

Os gemidos dos dois ao chegarem ao orgasmo ficaram em suas bocas, enquanto se beijavam de um jeito apaixonado.

Lupin saiu de dentro de Snape. Finalizou o beijo e se deitou em cima do corpo de Severus. Se aninhou no peito do moreno, que subia e descia rapidamente..

Os dois ficaram em silêncio e apenas normalizando suas respirações durante algum tempo. Quando Snape não respirava mais com dificuldade passou os braços pelas costas de Remus, o abraçando.

"Hoje é segunda-feira?", indagou Lupin.

"Sim."

"Temos que dar aula então."

"Suponho que sim."

"Que horas são?"

"Não faço ideia", disse apático.

Remus se levantou e saiu da cama. Ainda com a capa amarrada as suas costas ele foi até o criado mudo e vasculhou a gaveta em busca de um relógio. Quando o encontrou ele exclamou.

"Oito horas, Severus! Vamos nos atrasar...", disse e correu até o armário. Abriu as portas e passou os olhos pelos cabides procurando uma veste.

Snape se levantou devagar da cama. A verdade é que estava se lixando para o horário. Em todo seu tempo de docência não se atrasara uma única vez. E os nojentos dos seus alunos iam ficar até felizes se ele não aparecesse para dar aula. Caminhou até o armário no qual Remus procurava uma roupa. Abraçou o lobisomem por trás e sussurrou em seu timbre mais suave:

"Acho que te amo." Se declarou e depois beijou o pescoço de Lupin.

Remus tremeu. Muitos calafrios desceram por sua coluna, fazendo todos os seus pelos se eriçarem. Ele virou o corpo, parando em frente ao amante.

"Eu te amo, mas isso você já sabe."

Eles ficaram se olhando durante um longo tempo, então Lupin se lembrou que estavam atrasados.

"Vá se vestir, Severus. Temos que dar aula."

Com uma mão Snape segurou o queixo de Remus, enquanto a outra ainda abraçava firmemente sua cintura. Ele fechou os olhos e avançou em direção aos lábios de Lupin. Se beijaram de um jeito carinho e intenso.

OoOoOoOoO

Remus ficou apenas um ano como professor de Hogwarts, graças a maldição de Voldemort. Mas isso não impediu que o relacionamento entre ele e Severus continuasse. Na verdade _nada_ impossibilitou o namoro deles. Nem mesmo o retorno de Sirius Black. Ainda que em um momento de puro ciúmes Snape comentou com os alunos de sua casa sobre a "doença" de Lupin. Remus perdoou o bruxo por esse deslize. O lobisomem tinha ciência de que seu emprego duraria apenas um ano e, considerando o que aconteceu com os outros professores de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas ele se sentiu muito sortudo. Tivera a oportunidade de ficar bastante tempo com Harry, tinha, enfim, conquistado sua paixão desde a época que era adolescente e Sirius tinha conseguido fugir do beijo do dementador. Fora um ano excelente!

Ainda que relutasse Severus deixou o passado totalmente para trás. Não importava mais para ele que Remus era Gryffindor ou que foram "rivais" na época de colégio. Nada no passado importava. Ele só queria saber do presente e futuro gloriosos com seu amado lobisomem.

_Fim?_

OoOoOoOoO

_**Comentários da autora**__: Viu? Viu? Rosana também pode fazer Snupin com final feliz. ; )_

_Enfim... Só quero agradecer as minhas queridas que ficaram comigo até o fim dessa tumultuada fanfic. J., Mel e Vy muito obrigada por lerem! ; *_

_Sério. Estava relendo essa fanfic hoje e notei como ela é irregular! Comecei escrevendo em terceira pessoa, depois passei para a primeira e, de novo, voltei para terceira pessoa. Acho que escrever em terceira pessoa é bem mais fácil. Enfim.. Deixa eu parar de falar, né?_

_Espero que vocês tenham curtido o final. Até a próxima! Espero revê-las em outra fanfic! ; *_

_**Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?**_

_**Por favor? **__**Por favor? Por favor?**_

_Não sabe o que escrever? Quer uma sugestão? Me manda um smile (: D). Sério. Adoro smiles e vocês me deixariam muito feliz se me mandassem um review. Me mandem? Por favor? ; )_


End file.
